Silver The Hatter
by randomthoughts96
Summary: <html><head></head>Silver was a just a regular guy in Piltover, ok that's a lie he killed a few people but they had it coming. Now he is in the League at the request of a summoner and people find out that he is not a Criminal. He is a victim.</html>
1. Chapter 1

**I own nothing but Silver, Riot games is the official creator and owner of League of Legends I just write random stuff on it. Read and Review please. And say hello to Silver.**

chapter 1 Silver the Mad Hatter

"Ok Cupcake let's get this guy?" Vi asked her partner as they ran out of the sheriff's department.

"Yes he is a guy, he goes by the name Silver." Caitlyn said as Vi drove to the site they saw an army of police at a building, they kept the army for when Jinx went on one of her sprees, and when they arrived on scene Cait said "what's the situation?"

"As far as we know he is still in the building, we have sealed off all the exits and pipes so he can't escape without getting seen." Sergeant Rabbit said, he was the leading officer assigned to Silver's case.

"Good let's go Vi." Cait said as she and Vi went in and saw a figure about average height wearing a top hat, long coat, jeans, and a cane in it's hand. "Silver you are surrounded, surrender now and come quietly."

The figure turned around and they saw a man no older than maybe 19 years old "Hello Sheriff, Deputy. How are you on this fine day."

"On the ground Silver." Caitlyn said as she took aim with her gun, she did not want to tangle with Silver.

"Now Sheriff I can't just do that, and you know it." Silver said "I still have some things to do and after I am done I will come and let you arrest me no problem. But I can't now so no I will not be coming quietly, sorry." And Silver turned into an amorphous blob in his suit and surged at them his cane becoming flatter and turned into a small saber. Cait shot at the man but the bullet did nothing but make his body jerk back, his body blew out from the bullet but it quickly reformed and he laughed at her "Really Sheriff what did you expect to happen."

"Oh just to make you talk, until Jayce could hit you." Vi said as she smiled.

"oh Shi...NNNNNGH." Silver tried to say as he was hit by a large electrical current that came from Piltover's superhero surged through his metallic body and he sank to the floor. "ow" Vi Jumped as they had finally caught Silver.

When Silver woke up he saw that he was in the interrogation room, with a guard at the door "sup." the man grunted and Silver shifted into his more formal wear of a t-shirt and some jeans his hat was gone replaced with his now brown hair and his silver eyes looked back to the guard and asked "So mr...Rabbit where are the Deputy and the Sheriff."

As if they heard him Vi and Caitlyn walked in with another woman in deep purple robes and Silver knew instantly he was by far not the most dangerous person in the room anymore, maybe man, but not person. "Hello Mr. Hatter how are you this fine day."

Silver did not take his eyes off the woman, not many knew his real last name, and just said "I am fine Summoner. What are you doing here?" Silver already knew the answer but a man can hope can't he.

"Hmmm, not many would have guessed right off that I am a summoner, but I want you in the League of Legends." The summoner said.

"No." Silver said he knew the League like most people did, he just didn't care about them.

"Well, I believe that you don't have a choice Silver." the Summoner said.

"Yes I do." And Silver morphed into his silver form and snaked his way his bladed out to kill the woman and she merely put up her hand, Silver felt his entire body go liquid and he was held in the air and Lightning shot out of her hand to him and he writhed as he reverted to his normal form and dropped to the floor.

"A marvelous display Silver. But we know how to deal with you." The woman said "You will be leaving today with Caitlyn, Vi, and I to the League." And the woman said a word that Silver did not know and he felt his body go solid and a pair of runic cuffs went on his hands and he lost his abilities as he left the room with the three woman to go to the airport. "You know what I love most about being a summoner?" The woman said as she took off her hood and revealed a young pale face with bright red hair and green eyes the shade of faded dollar bills "the fact that I get to use the Champions toys."

The Zephyr suddenly floated by and a landed on the airport and they loaded in. Silver was then released from his cuffs by the summoner. "Summoner Jean I do not think this is a good idea." Caitlyn said and the summoner just waved her off and said.

"It will be ok, it would be stupid for him to try anything as we are going fast enough if he jumped out he would be frozen in time and then hit with a propeller and shredded." Jean said brightly and Silver threw that plan out the window as he just went to sit and waited until they had arrived. "Were here." The summoner sang. "Ok well let's see where you are going to room with shall we." and they went through a long contract with Silver and then Jean did his judgment "Ok you are now an official champion congrats."

"Wow Really, I always wanted to thank you sooo much Jean." Silver said in the high voice of a child "So where am I going to sleep."

"Oh, well I thought it was obvious, You will be staying with another of piltover's criminals for the time being." The summoner said.

"Oh well then, that's just lovely let's put the criminals together." Silver said sarcastically.

"Exactly well off you go, you will be summoned about day from now, Cait and Vi will help you get anything you need while you are here." The summoner said and left him with Caitlyn and Vi to go to his new room.

"So where are the other champions from Piltover?" Silver asked as he walked to the room.

"They have their own rooms. If you survive the night come to our room and we will help you get situated." Caitlyn said

"What do you mean survive?" Silver said as they walked up to a bright blue and pink door

"You'll see" Caitlyn said as they went in and Jinx sitting on the couch watching a movie. "Hey Jinx."

"Fathands." Jinx jumped up and saw Silver "And who is this?"

"This s Silver, he is the new Champion associated with Piltover he will be staying with you." Caitlyn said as Jinx grew very interested in the man. "do try not to break him."

"Will do Hat Lady." Jinx said as she rushed over pulled Silver in and he struggled as he grabbed the door and looked at the officers.

"Come on Cait, Vi." Silver said "You wouldn't leave me with her would you?" The two officers just nodded as Jinx pulled him off with one final tug, and the door was shut in their face.

"He's screwed." Caitlyn said.

"Yep, 200 gold says he is insane tomorrow." Vi said.

"You're on." And the two officers walked away as they heard Silver scream.

"Get away from me." Silver said as he ran around the room using his power to escape the woman.

"Awwww, come on I just want to play." Jinx said as she chased him but every time she grabbed him he turned silver and slipped away from her, so she pulled out her zapper and shot him "ZAP!" When he was hit by the lightning he was instantly put on the ground and started to spasm and solidify, and she grabbed him and laid him on the couch and laid next to him and started the movie. It was her favorite, Clockwork Orange. Silver laid there as the electricity coursed through him as he watched the movie with her and eventually felt himself fall asleep from the exhaustion of the day. When he woke back up he felt his power come back and saw that Jinx was gone, not wanting to find out where, he got up and went to the door to leave. "Where ya goin." Silver turned and saw Jinx in some pink pajama bottoms with blue explosions all over them and a tank top. Her normally braided hair was down and flowing all over, and she was carrying her electric pistol "you weren't thinking of leaving yet were you slippy, cause that would make me mad." Normally Silver would stand up to any enemy but this girl was insane.

So he ran screaming down the hall to Vi and Caitlyn's room opened the door and shut it behind me before locking it. When he turned and slid down the wall he looked to see Vi and Caitlyn both in their pajamas looking at him as they had just woken up "damn" Vi said and handed Caitlyn her 200 gold.

"What…..the…...fuck." Silver said as he got up, walked to their table and sat down "That bitch is crazy, she shot me."

"Yeah, that is how she shows affection." Vi said as she went into her room and grabbed a pop and handed it to him "Well at least you survived the night, one down a lifetime to go."

"Fuck that, I am not staying there." Silver said as he chugged the pop down, he then heard a voice that caused his non existant blood to freeze.

"Hat Lady, Fathands, have you seen slippy, he's gone and I want to play." Jinx whined as she knocked on the door. Silver looked at a smiling Cait and mouthed 'please I beg you' Cait just shrugged and opened the door to Jinx.

"SLIPPY" Jinx yelled as she zapped him, she then ran and hugged Silver, she was about to drag him out of the room only to be stopped by Vi.

"Jinx, we have talked about this, you can't just attack your roommates, and Silver needs to go with us to be shown around the institution ok." Vi explained to the insane criminal as she would a child.

Jinx just frowned "No, Slippy belongs with me." and wouldn't let Silver go.

"When we are done we will give him back I promise ok." Vi said and Jinx shook her head. "How about I let you go with us?" Jinx thought about this and finally nodded furiously but still wouldn't let go of Silver. "You need to let go of Silver ok and change, then we will go ok"

"Fine." She dropped Silver and went to her room.

"Quick let's get out of here." Silver said but was stopped by Vi. "What are you doing she is going to come back any minute."

"I told Jinx that she could come." Vi said.

"But you hate each other." Silver said.

"Only on the battlefield, we have gotten to know each other and she is sweet really." Vi told him "So we are going to change then leave, not all of us can just shapeshift you know."

So they waited and when Jinx came back they went off to the cafeteria "So this is it the cafeteria for the League of Legends, you may eat here or make food in your room, but it is free here." Caitlyn said.

"Huh, I imagined everyone would be at each other's throats," Silver said as he saw Garen Crownguard sitting and laughing at a joke told by Jarvan.

"They are, but no killing here, well not on purpose anyways but Pranks are definitely pulled." Caitlyn said. As if to prove her point Beatrice flew over Garen and dropped a rotten egg on his head before returning to a laughing Swain. "Well let's go find a place to sit."

After they grabbed their breakfast the four walked over to a table and sat down soon the rest of the piltover champions sat down and Jayce said "What are you doing here Silver."

"Nothing Jayce, just sitting." Silver said while he smiled.

"Well a criminal like you shouldn't sit with officers of the law." Jayce said grabbing his Hammer.

"Really then where do you sit vigilante." Silver fired back and his sword cane started to come out of his hand sharp, silver, and gleaming.

"Why you little shit." Jayce said and he attacked the man hitting him up to a wall and he went splat as he flattened out, Jayce said "Not so tough, too bad, wish I could see what he would do in the league, oh well." The mess on the wall started to come back together and reformed into an amorphous blob with Silver's signature top hat and Suit on "What the hell."

"For a scientist, you arent too bright Jayce, or you just never read my bio." The blob said, despite the fact that it had no mouth, gathering everyones attention as it walked to Jayce. "What confused Jayce or do you not recognize what I really look like." and the amorphous blob took shape into Silver.

"Silver?" Jayce said as he switched to his Mercury Canon form and fired on the blob who dodged as if he had no bones as it split in two and then came together to throw out its hat and it struck Jayce and started to entrap him, only for it to get blasted off as it returned to Silver and he snaked his way to the man. He struck out with the small saber in a series of blows and disarmed the hero putting his saber to his neck. Silver then heard a click and twisted his head all the way around to see Heimerdinger with his rockets out, his eyes wide thinking that the man should have broken every bone in his neck.

"Put the sword down Silver." Heimerdinger said.

"But of course." And the blade snaked back into Silver, he went to leave the cafeteria until he saw some turrets placed in his path, "No you stay here until the summoner's come." Silver did not have time for this so when he saw his opportunity he grabbed Jayce and made him shoot the ground and a cloud of smoke erupted, when it cleared showed two Jayce's each with a hammer. "You think I can't tell the difference, Jayce think fast." And Heimerdinger threw two cups at the two and both shot them at the same time. "ok, this may be harder than I thought."

Both Jayce's said "Why do you say that. Hey, stop that, stop. UGH I SAID STOP" and they both shot at each other, but only one dodged, while the other got hit and was sent to the ground. "I found Silver." Jayce said as everyone was amazed at what he had done.

Before Silver got out he was pinned to the wall by Vi, "Uh uh, Silver you aren't getting away." She then felt a shadow over her and turned to find Zac standing behind her.

"Put him down Vi." Zac said and She looked at him defiantly as the rest of the zaun and Piltover champions got up and walked up to back up their respective champions.

"Why should I Zac." Vi said "This is a Piltover matter."

"Wrong Deputy seeing as Silver is seen as a neutral champion." Viktor said and the piltover champions looked at Silver while the other champions started to eat again, used to the fact that the city states were always trying to get a champion on their side to tip power in their favor, except for the demacian table who continued to glare at silver.

"What do you mean? He is staying in the Piltover part of the institute." Caitlyn said.

"But he, along with Jinx, was born in Zaun." Warwick growled.

"Is this true Silver." Cait asked.

"yeah." Silver said. Vi looked at Silver and frowned as he said "I thought you knew sorry."

Vi looked back and put Silver down, Zac asked "You ok man?" Silver nodded and went to the Zaun table and sat down.

"Thanks for saving me back there." Silver said.

"Eh, we got to stick together." Viktor said

"Well seriously thanks guys but I got to see the rest of the institute." Silver said as he got up and saw Caitlyn, Vi, and Jinx walk out with him.

"Why don't I go with you" Zac said and they all went together to show him the rest of the institution when Silver felt a voice scream in his head '_CHAMPION SILVER YOU ARE BEING SUMMONED, BE READY' _Silver screamed as he heard the voice and looked up and saw Caitlyn and Zac also have their hands on their heads.

"What the hell is going on?" Silver screamed.

"It's ok Slippy you're just being summoned" Jinx said as Silver cringed and fell on the floor. He was forced to shift into his suit and his face became amorphous. He saw a flash of light and he was on a pad, before he could look around he heard a voice.

"Hello Silver" Oh god no.

"Hello summoner." Silver sighed.

"You can call me Jean, nice to see you again." Jean said as she made him buy some things and told him "I want you to go midlane ok." and the game began.

"Well shit your against Talon good luck." And the two fought over minions.

About 5 minutes through the game Talon struck with his blades and Silver split, shot out his hats, activated his quicksilver as he came together to kill Talon and he heard "First blood." then Zac come out of the Jungle.

"Good job dude, it's hard to kill Talon, for you to do it is pretty good." Zac said and he ran to the jungle.

Silver had a very good game as he got fed and went to carve a path through the game going Legendary and dying only near the end of the game when he noticed Caitlyn aiming at his back with ace in the hole as Talon ulted as well, Silver used his Shift to change into Zac to tank the damage then shifted back into his usual form, he then split into two Silvers get the simultaneous kills on them, then he came together to kill Rengar, hat tossed to kill a heavily wounded Alistar, and finally Jean made to rush a little yordle named Veigar using a his Quicksilver to flow toward him killing him at his pad and the gem above their fountain shot out and killed him. "Well I guess this is it," Silver thought and the last thing heard was "Pentakill, Victory." And his vision went black as he felt his mind let go.

"Ahhhhh" Silver breathed and he was held down back by a concerned Jinx. "I died."

"Only once and after you got a pentakill on your first match and won, good job." Jinx said as she hugged him.

"I'm alive." Silver asked as he felt everything, this was definitely not heaven as he would not have Jinx with him.

"Well yeah, when you 'die' on the field you don't actually die." Jinx said as she continued to hug him.

He heard a knock at the door and Jinx picked him up 'I know I am not really heavy, but how strong is this girl damn.' Silver thought as he saw her open the door to reveal the people on his team Zac, a bearded man he now knew as Graves, A blue haired woman with a string instrument known as Sona, and finally a white haired woman with a part of a sword named Riven. "Hey Jinx can we borrow Silver for a moment."

"Fine here." Jinx said and let go of Silver who ran behind Zac "Just bring him back or you and I will 'talk' later ok." Zac backed away from the girl and nodded. Jinx smiled and shut the door.

"Man that lass gives me the creeps something fierce." Graves said as he turned to Silver "and as for you good job today partner."

"Uhhhh, thanks, sorry I died and left you guys to do all the work." Silver said as he rubbed the back of his head and felt wet and pulled back silver he noticed finally that he was still a blob and quickly took his usual form.

"What do you mean. If the game lasted any longer you would have respawned." Zac said and he explained the rules more and Silver suddenly felt a lot dumber.

"Ahhh, that makes sense." Silver said "So whatcha doin here"

"We were wondering if you could go to the bar, if it was ok with the woman of the relationship." Graves said and Silver glared at him.

"Dare you to take my place for an hour." Silver said.

"Nah, pardner, you don't want to know what happened to the last summoner that shared Jinx's room, heard he was still in an asylum" Graves said as they went downstairs.

"Can I purchase extra locks?" Silver said.

"He's just messing with you Silver, Jinx is like this with everyone that's new to her, you should have seen what happened when she met Ziggs, but no one has ever been sent to an asylum or a morgue. They might get hurt accidently if they run, but she means nothing by it." Sona spoke and Silver noticed that she actually never spoke she only said something when she was playing her instrument. She saw him look and she played and he heard her say "I am a mute so I speak with magic and through the instrument."

"Ahhh, that makes some sense I guess." Silver said as he went into the bar with the rest of the champions, "So does everyone get massive twisting mental trauma when they get summoned?"

"Depends on a few things, you can ask not to be told and just appear whenever you also could get a contract summoner group and be used by a little, but to answer your question yeah though it get's a lot better after the first summon, and becomes a minor headache for a split second" Riven said.

As they sat down they started to talk about the match and then Silver felt a tap on his shoulder and turned to see a man with long black hair and brown eyes. His face was the picture of calm and calculation. It was Talon, without his usual wear, "Hello Silver I would like to congratulate you on a great job on the field today. It usually takes a while for a champion to do that well, but you did instantly. I hope we will see each other on the field more often." Talon said as he bought him a drink of Gragas Craggy Ice.

Silver did not know what to say to quite possibly the greatest assassin alive other than "Thank you Mr. Talon."

Talon smirked and said "Talon's fine." And he sat down with them and they continued to talk about the match and after a few hours everyone were hammered, while Zac and Silver were only slightly drunk thanks to their anatomy, and they decided to call it a night.

"So why do they keep Jinx and I on the Piltover side of the institute, even though we are considered neutral champions?" Silver asked as they sitting on a bench, Silver did not want to go back to his shared dorm unless he could sneak in and get into his part of the room so he could lock the door.

"Because you both were mostly involved with Piltover, but were born in Zaun. So you would have conflicting views so they see you as neutral unless you pick a side, and no I didn't save you because I want you to pick Zaune it's just that I don't like seeing Vi pick on people." Zac told him.

"Ok, then do I fight for Piltover or Zaun?" Silver asked as he looked at the big green man.

"Both but you would probably not get involved with Piltover and Zaun quarrels seeing as you are a conflicting champion, like Jinx, but you can choose and switch sides at any time and add your name to the rosters if you wanted to, though it seems that some of the champions of Piltover like Jayce doesn't like you." Zac said.

"I know, the guy hates me after I have escaped him so many times." Silver said as he remembered the time he got away from Jayce and took his Mercury Hammer he took it apart entirely and hid every little piece all over Piltover just for a good laugh. Even Cait and Vi thought it funny enough to let him escape. He didn't hate Vi or Cait they were good people, they just always sided with the law first, and hopefully someday, friends later.

So Silver walked back to see a sleeping Jinx when he saw that she was shivering he put a blanket over her and went to his room, he was about to take a well night of sleep when he heard Jeans voice in his head again "Hello Silver sorry for disturbing you but your room is ready. Sorry for having you stay with Jinx, but she was the only person that would be able to take you, all the others were filled." and she gave him the location of the room, on the neutral side of the institute, in his head and he wrote a note to Jinx telling her where he would be and left to go to his room in the neutral champion department, when he walked in he saw it looked like Jinx's room except a bit smaller as his was built for one person and hers was for two. So he went to sleep.

He was woken up in the morning by some banging on his door and he opened it to see Vi. "Where were you last night?"

"Out with the team I was on yesterday at a bar, then I came to Jinx's room and Jean told me that mine was ready so I came here after writing her a note, why?" Silver asked as she barged in "H-hey!"

Vi turned around and looked at him "Why did you not tell Cait or I that you were leaving to go to another room?"

"I don't know, why does it matter?"

"Because you're still on parole and have to stay within a few yards of us." Vi told him.

"Says who?" Silver asked not understanding what she was talking about.

"Piltover and Cait." Vi said and Silver finally understood.

"You're saying that I am still seen as a criminal?" Silver said and Vi nodded. Silver just barely whispered "Get out."

"What? No you're coming with us back to our room so we can keep an eye on you." Vi said to him.

"I said, Get Out." Silver said and when Vi was about to respond she saw his face and saw he was crying silver tears, "do you not understand english I said OUT." His form grew and stretched as he turned into Zac and drove her out of the room before he shifted back and shut the door.

No one saw Silver at breakfast that day, and as Vi was going to apologize when she felt herself get summoned and she wound up in summoners rift, she looked at her team. It was her in the Jungle, Infernal Nasus was going top, Blitzcrank and Caitlyn were going bottom, and finally Zed was going middle. The enemy team was Battlecast Kha'zix jungle, Nightmare Cho'gath going top, Mafia Jinx and Thresh bottom, and finally Silver Middle. She heard her a summoner say to all champions "Hey look out for the new Champion the summoners say he seems pissed and I don't want any stupid plays because we don't know what he does."

They all nodded as they went to their respective spots. The first few minutes went like it usually went as she got her double buffs. Then her summoner said "Zed's looks like he is struggling let's go held him ok." Vi nodded and went to see something that she had not seen since Zed had been here, he was sitting back and farming passively as his minions were getting devastated by a Silver that was 3 levels higher than the rest of her team, when she looked and saw that his cs was higher than even Cho'gath's. She then saw Silver look at her even though she should be hidden in the bush because he didn't buy a ward, and then heard the summoner say "Shit Kha'zix must have warded for him." And Silver split at her and hit her with a series of blows to burst her down and kill her. As Zed ran to try to help her when he saw Silver go into the bush but when he saw her get killed he tried to back away but Silver was on him and they started to clash, Zed used his shadows to attack from every angle but Silver used his liquid like form to dodge the blows as he used quicksilver's passive to increase his attack speed and started slashing at the clones dispersing them. Zed tried to run but was hit with Silvers hat and was slowed, and he too joined Vi in death.

"Double kill," but Silver was not done he went top, and popped out of the bushes towards Nasus.

"Hey get out of my lane." the summoner said to Jean but when he turned to her she saw she was sweating and breathing hard with a big smile on her face. "Jean you ok?"

"Oh Yeah, I am just giving my all for Silver." Jean said as her eyes flashed, before the Match when their minds were syncing Silver and her talked for a bit. She was shown what Vi had told Silver, and the hurt he had felt. She was sad for him, he wasn't a bad guy really, just a kid that was taken by the wrong scientists. So when he asked her if she could help make it possible to get back at Vi she smiled and said "Hell yes." So that was why right now she took Silver to kill Nasus. Silver went out and used his Quicksilver to attack Nasus who used his Fury of the Sands to fight back but he Shifted into Cho'gath to tank the damage and kept attacking him using his Hat toss to kill him and then Shifted back. He then Split in two and attacked the Minion wave to push to the weakened tower and destroyed it giving half of the experience and gold for Cho'gath for killing Nasus.

"Killing spree, a turret has been destroyed." The announcer said as he recalled back bought his new items and went back to Lane. When Vi got back she started to buy her Items when Zed and Nasus appeared.

"What happened?" Vi asked and they told her what Silver had done.

"Summoner how could a new Champion be this good in his second game?" Vi asked the Summoner.

"Well I believe it is because Jean summoned him, she did a lot of research on him when she figured out that the institute wanted him." Her summoner said as she went back to the jungle "You see it seems that Jean really wanted to bring him in so when high summoner Phreak let her get him she and her husband learned everything about him so they could become one of his contract summoners."

"Well then this is going to suck." Vi said knowing that they had a Diamond Summoner in at most a gold match. When she went to the golems and saw Silver "well shit." And Silver just smiled at her when he killed her again as she tried to gank the bottom lane.

"Dominating, Rampage." The announcer said and now that he was done Killing Vi he decided to focus Caitlyn. So when he signaled that he was coming into kill Blitz and Cait, Thresh smiled and then let them push. When Blitz shot out his Hook Silver struck, he started with Split so that one of his clones got hit and Cait smiled when she thought that they had caught Silver, and then paled when the other half of him shot out of the bush towards the clone and he started to carve through Blitzcrank and then moved out of the way so Jinx could get the kill as well as wound Cait with her Super Mega Death Rocket Silver then chased after Cait and Shifted into Thresh to give him some experience and some gold for the kill "Unstoppable."

"Thanks for the Gold man." The summoner said to Jean and she just smiled.

"No problem get ready for more." Jean said as she saw that Zed and Nasus were coming in to kill him "Get ready guys."

Thresh put up his ult and told Silver "Go get their souls for me would you." Silver smiled and charged his saber out at the two stunned Champions and started to cut through them as he dodged Zed's shuriken and came at him with his blade flashing as Jinx unloaded on them with her minigun.

"DON'T TOUCH MY SLIPPY" Jinx roared as she killed Zed leaving Nasus to wither and siphon Silver to hit him for almost all his health and Silver looked at death, until an explosion shot out of from under Nasus, knocking him into the air as Cho'gath appeared to scream at Nasus making him put his hands to his ears Cho'gath then feasted on him to kill him and gain his final stack of his ult.

"Think of it as a thanks for last time." Cho'gath said as they turned to go to the push to the towers as Silver hung back as Jean had him recall for his last few items, then seeing her chance to stop Silver, Vi shot out of an unwarded bush.

"Ok my turn to save you now." Jean said and used Ignite on Vi then turned on Ghost. Silver felt himself grow faster as he literally ran circles around the confused Vi as he split apart to hit Vi as much as possible then near the end came together to kill her "Godlike" Needless to say Silver's team won the match.

"I hate that new Champion." The summoner that was controlling Vi said as they all came out to see a very sweaty Jean and Silver hugging each other after silver going 10-2-19 "he is so fast I could barely hit him."

"Yeah well when I had him once then he changed into Cho'gath and tanked the damage as if he was Cho'gath then he killed me and half of the kill's gold and experience went to Cho'gath, even though it counted for his kill." The Summoner said that played Nasus said.

When Vi walked out she saw Silver walk back to his room and she wanted to talk to him "Hey Silver what was that man?"

"Stress relief why?" Silver said as he got more high fives from the summoners as he made a name for himself. "I found that killing someone who insults you in the field really lets you vent, did you know that Vi?"

"You call that Venting? You destroyed us." Vi said partially mad at the fact that he got a diamond player playing him while she got a gold, Silver just shrugged as he walked away after getting called to come down to the bar. She then said "And what made you upset."

"Well maybe he didn't like to be called a bad guy." Jean said as she came up now changed out of her robes into yoga pants and a tank top. "Maybe you and Cait shouldn't be so hard on the guy he is only a kid, one that got a raw end of a deal from a Piltover scientist."

"What do you mean?" Vi asked the summoner.

"Promise not to tell him I told you?" Jean asked and Vi nodded "Well you see after some Piltover scientist got wind from their spies in Zaun that they got Zac, they felt that they needed one of their own," Jean said.

"But that's illegal. You cannot make a create life in Piltover." Vi said.

"Exactly so they didn't, they got a little boy, but they needed one from Zaun that had his genetic code already broken from the chemicals."

"Silver," Vi said as Silver went to go to the bar.

"Bingo and they brought him to Piltover with promises of love and parents. It reminds me of Zac's story but with a twist, instead of love and kindness, he got needles and pain only. Damn near drove him insane. But he survived as he had to remaster every bit of himself then at 10 broke out, he then spent the next 9 years hunted the men and women down that hurt him." Jean told the enforcer. "But that's not the worst part, he also was hunted by you two as he tried to make sure that others, including you two, did not get hurt. He really cares for everyone he just locks himself in to keep from hurting others." And Jean left

Silver's abilities. if anyone wants to make up percentages for them pm or post in comments and I will look at them, because I have no Idea how to do that, I can only make up abilities the math fucks me up big time  
>Passive Mercury, anything that boosts Attack speed or Movement speed applies to both of the stats instead of one.<br>Q Split/Return, Silver will split into two clones with everything stat split in half, each clone lasts until another ability is used or the Q is reactivated sending the clones back together on target champion and/or location dealing physical damage.  
>W Hat toss, simple Silver tosses out his hat it slows and deals physical damage.<br>E Passively increases Silver's Movement/Attack speed. When activated Silver will flow to a location dealing physical damage if it passes through a unit.  
>R Shift, Silver will, for a short time or until recast, change into an allied Champion and gain their stats and all enhancements made to them. If Silver kills a champion or turret then half the gold and experience will be given to the Champion he has chosen.<p>

**Ok so this is Silver, he will be the knew champion of the League, and hopefully have some awesome adventures. This story will probably not have a driving plot like some of my own stories, I even have a haremish chapter but he will not have a harem constantly this will be done under unforeseen circumstances. Mostly this will be my I want to just be my randomly updated stories when I grow tired of a story, have writers block, or if I have not updated in a long time but want to get something out their. That being said I am going to try and stay with the Matt, and Vii. Though I will probably stop Outlaw, I just don't know where to go with the story at that moment, so it will be on Hiatus or Adoption if someone wants to take it. Another OC of mine will probably take his spot. But enough on that depressing thought this is Randomthoughts96 taking my leave. See ya next time. ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**I own nothing Riot does**

As Jean left Vi thought about what Silver did, and why he did it. She knew that she needed to apologize to Silver for telling him that he was still a criminal. So she headed to the Bar and saw him sitting there alone until she saw a woman come up. She went and sat at a booth to just watch him for a bit. She saw him smile and laugh, but Vi can tell that it was fake. "No I don't want to go back to your place thank you." Silver said as he got up from the bar leaving the now pouting woman and Vi followed him. When he walked out he stopped at a bench and sat down and just looked up and started to hum a tune that Vi didn't know. After a half hour of just looking at the stars he got up and left again. Vi followed him again this time he went to his Room and went in. She was about to walk away when heard a bang of a gun. Vi never ran faster in her life as she forced her way in and saw a gun as well as Silver's head blown off and mercury was everywhere. She was about to approach the body when she saw the puddles of liquid come together. She hid in a closet as the drops came to reform Silver's head, she saw him look down at the gun and said to himself "glad to know a gun can't kill me." And he threw the gun onto his coffee table, changed into some pajamas and got into a bed. After a few minutes of waiting in the closet she heard Silver start to breathe evenly and more deeply and knew he was asleep. She saw Silver lie in his bed his cheeks silver from his tears, he tossed and turned in the bed as he whined and whimpered from a nightmare, as she went to leave she heard him whimper out "please….no….it hurts. Make it stop p-please." His body started to shift and morph, and what she saw broke her heart as scars developed all across his body as it changed to that of a child, there was nothing she could do to help the broken boy so she left him.

When she walked in she saw Caitlyn making her nightly cup of Tea "Were where you?"

Vi didn't answer but instead asked "Cupcake have you ever thought about the criminals we lock up? Or look deeper at than just their surface?"

"What do you mean Vi?" Caitlyn asked not understanding why Vi was asking these questions.

"What I am saying is, have you ever wondered if some of theses criminal's were trying to do good when they were committing the crimes, like Jayce with his vigilantism." Vi told her as she thought back to Silver in his bed and she found tears in her eyes.

"No why? What is bringing this on?" Caitlyn asked wondering why her partner was asking all these questions and growing concerned when she saw her tears and she hugged her Deputy as she cried.

"Cait, he's so broken. He was taken, tortured, and they broke him." Vi said as she kept crying.

"Who Vi?" Caitlyn asked.

"Silver." Vi said and she told her all she had seen and heard about Silver including shooting himself.

"Oh my god, I never knew." Caitlyn said as she sank into the armchair her tea forgotten.

"No one did he just sat there and took it as we shot first and asked questions never, we thought we were helping people. We were protecting monsters that warped a small child into a weapon, all for the sake of science." Vi said as she spat out the last word "No one cared for or about him save one person, Jean. Jean cared for him enough to get him into the league where he would be safe, where he wouldn't have to worry. Cait we have to help him, we got to help make up for what we have done for him."

"Well we can't tell him that we know." Caitlyn said "If he tells us later then we can act more but for now we can't do much." Vi nodded and they went to their separate rooms and to bed.

The next week was hard for Silver as he was having to keep going into games so he could be seen by the high summoners to see how to classify him and what items were good on him. The other reason was to get the Champions familiar to Silver so they had an idea about all of what he could do. It was to the point where he was even asleep for the start of one match and had to have water poured on his head, but todays summon's was during breakfast right as he sat down "Nonononono." Silver said as he tried to take a bite to eat and disappeared to the fields "Come on man I was eating."

A small voice said "I am Mai sorry for interrupting your breakfast it is just you are needed to stop some outer towns from going to battle over a land dispute."

"Oh, sorry for yelling." Silver apologized to the girl.

"It's ok, I not really good since I am only a gold player, I mostly help make skins for Champions. Which reminds me I have finished your first one, I hope you like it." Mai said and a picture appeared before him, It was him that much he knew, but he looked a lot different, Instead of his long coat, top hat, and jeans he had a silver three piece suit with a Silver fedora. His simple cane was replaced by a new cane with a skull's head on top. "I present Mafia boss Silver." The woman said proudly.

"Ohhhhh, yeah that's what daddy's talking about." Silver said "This is amazing Mai and you made it?"

"Yep" Mai told him popping the p at the end "looks like the Match is starting get ready." Silver nodded and shifted to match his skin and smiled.

At the spectators room Vi and Caitlyn were looking for Silver and after a while they heard Twisted Fate say "Hey is that the new Skin for, what's his name, Gold, no Silver that's it?" the two ran over to see that he was right and they were impressed to see Silver in his new Mafia skin as he strode over to the lane as if he owned it.

"Damn." Vi whispered to her partner and she nodded.

"He looks very…..well." Ahri said as she eyed him like a piece of Meat and Vi resisted the urge to punch her in the face. Then the Match started.

"Ok, Silver you are going Middle, Zac is going to jungle, Singed is going top, and finally Vayne is going bot with Leona." Mai said as she bought Silver's items. Silver nodded as he went to the mid lane, when Mai continued "Ok looks like we're facing Katarina Mid, Rengar in the jungle, Garen top, and Miss Fortune bot with Blitzcrank."

When Silver got to mid he stood next to his tower and soon saw a redhead "Hello." Silver said.

Katarina looked up to him and smiled "Well, well, well today is my lucky day, Talon said you were good. Let's see how good shall we, good luck have fun"

Silver just smiled and nodded at her as his cane turned into his sword. "Yeah, good luck have fun."

Soon the minions arrived and they went to work killing the creep without hesitation. Soon Katarina struck and teleported behind Silver. "Gotcha" She said and a blade shot out and Silver split apart making her miss.

"No I have you." Both clones said and two hats flew out to hit the woman, as she was tripped up the clones surged towards her, she moved to get out of the way as the clones hit and merged back together. The now whole silver turned and said "Dang I thought I had you with that one."

Katarina looked at Silver, Talon said he was a weird opponent to fight against, but that was an understatement "Ok well then this might be harder than I thought." she muttered impressed with the tricks he could pull with two abilities, and they clashed blades again as she started throwing blades that he deflected and moved after her. When she attacked him again and he used his clone to move back making her miss her teleport as she teleported to the clone next the tower and he killed her for first blood. When she returned to the lane she saw Silver looking down obviously sorry that he killed her and was about to say so when Katarina smiled at him and said "Don't be sorry, this is the most fun I have had in mid since Talon came along, I have to say your really good."

Silver smiled at the compliment from the woman "Thanks I would say that you are sharp as a knife but it's probably a very dull point" Silver said and Katarina laughed at the joke.

"Your alright Kid but I am afraid that you had the misfortune to fight me" And He saw another Woman pop out of the bushes wearing a dress with two pistols in her hands and Katarina used Death lotus.

"Dang if only I had a jungler to protect me, oh wait I do." And Zac flew into the Lane as well and hit MF making her stop her advance while Silver used his clones to move away from Katarina, making her miss as he helped Zac secure the kill on Miss Fortune as well.

"Damn, you have too many tricks up your sleeve." Katarina complained to Silver, she was right though Silver had only used two abilities so far, and it was proving enough to stop her in her tracks. "Why don't you use another ability for once." Silver looked at her and shrugged. The next time they fought when Katarina got too close he struck. He started with splitting out and threw his hats, then he came together to damage her and she was about to use her flash but he had used one of his other abilities Quicksilver and he turned to into a silver liquid as he rushed towards her and he had cut her down to a quarter health before she was safe behind the turret "Ok, nevermind. Go back to just the two abilities please." Katarina said as the minion wave pushed making her retreat as Silver came up to destroy the tower. "You suck soooo much."

Silver just smiled and left the lane to help the others, the game went kinda smoothly, well for him at least, the other's got beat badly and they ended up losing, and silver had a score of 7-3-8. "Sorry about the loss Silver." Mai said

"Eh it's fine, everyone's got to lose sometime I guess." Silver said as he went out of the locker room and started to go to his room. As he did he felt a hand on his shoulder and he saw Katarina standing behind him. "Oh hello Katarina."

"Call me Kat, and good match today, I can see why Talon likes you," Kat said as she walked with him. She was out of her league clothes wearing a jacket and some jeans, she then looked at him and said "and that Skin of yours is nice but aren't you going to change out of it?" Silver looked down to see that she was right and immediately shifted into his regular clothes, Kat's eyes widened and said "Wow you actually are a shapeshifter. I thought that you just used illusion Magic."

"Well yeah how else would I pull off the round head with no face." Silver said as they walked to get some dinner, after they sat down he saw Caitlyn and Vi walk up to sit down opposite of him.

"Good match today Silver you did well, if it wasn't for Vayne trying to sacrifice everyone to carry you might have won." Cait said. Silver remembered back when he refused to die for Vayne so she was pissed and said to report him for no reason.

"Yeah she is kind of a bitch." Silver said and he then felt some pressure on his head "Well I think I got to go guys." And he disappeared. Kat then heard a click, she turned to see Cait had her pistol out and pointed at her.

"Why are you becoming all nice with Silver Katarina, you are never like this unless you are talking with Noxians?" Vi said as she too pulled out her gloves.

"Whoa, I just think that he is a good fighter that's it ok." Kat said as she put her hands up "Why do you care any way, you two arrested him?"

Vi and Cait looked guilty as they put their weapons away and Vi said "We recently came up with some new evidence that suggests that he was the victim."

"Let me guess, he was experimented on and he was killing the men that took his life away from him right?" Kat said and the two looked up quizzically and she said "It happens in Noxus and Zaun all the time, so when I saw him and heard I just guessed." Katarina then got up with the other women to go and spectate Silver's match, and they saw it was Him middle, Hecarim Jungle, Cho'gath top, Kog'maw bottom with Thresh Support. They were facing Lux middle, Jarvan jungle, Garen top, and Vayne bottom with Sona support.

"Yeah, that is what happened. What I don't understand though is why he didn't want to say anything about it? I mean we could have just arrested them." Cait said and Kat just snorted.

"Yeah, even if it was the mayor, or better yet the leader of Demacia. Would you arrest them too?" Kat said and continued at their confused expression "Don't you guys think it is weird that Noxus knew about Zac, even though that he was supposed to be a secret. It was because Noxus wanted an edge if we ever got to war with Demacia. So after Demacia figured it out they went to piltover and within a year after Zac, Silver is in Piltover."

"Oh no, Demacia wanted Silver to be their Zac." Cait said and Kat nodded.

"Bingo, and Zac is accepted by Noxus because he is used to it, but Silver hates Demacia and would never side with them after what they did to him, unless?" Kat said leading them along.

"They claim him as property, which means they would need proof like the experiment that they did to Silver." Vi said "And so he killed everyone that knows about it."

"No there is one." Kat said and when they asked who said "I'll give you a hint, she just really likes Lights." And the two womans eyes widened as she said this "Yep Luxana knows some of the main info that could be used to make him side with demacia, like the Demacian magic that helped make him form together and just needs to find out where Silver is staying to get a sample and Demacia get's Silver all for themselves. And you know how Demacia would treat him."

Cait and Vi didn't need to be told, He would no longer be seen as a person. Only as a weapon. He would be put in some room with no heat, barely any food, brought out just to fight and then locked back up. No one would ever see him just like poor Galio "We can't let that happen." Caitlyn said as Vi just nodded.

"But think the only way we can do that is to get him to either choose a city state or prove that he is completely sentient like Zac or Blitzcrank." Katarina told them. "And Silver has some command phrases that has been programed in for the League to justify that he is not Sentient."

"What, but what about Zac he is sentient but Silver isn't?" Cait said as she watched Silver fight and he, yet again, was doing well.

"Because Zac can choose to disobey, you say the code phrase to Silver, and he becomes a puppet to whoever said it." Katarina said.

"Do you know it?" Cait said and after some thought Katarina nodded. "Will you tell us?"

Kat thought on this "Would you ever think on using it?"

"Never." Vi said. She would never let any harm come to Silver as long as she was here, wait where did that come from.

"It is 'When does Silver gain it's gleam'." Katarina said as Silver's match finished up.

Vi and Cait nodded as they went to the locker room and heard screaming, when they went in they saw Silver being held back by Cho'gath and Thresh as the demacians were just standing there looking smug "Fuck you Jarvan, I am no ones property." Silver spat as he struggled to attack the man.

"By decree of Demacia you are our weapon, and as such you are our champion." Jarvan said cooly. "You can either come to join us or we can make you."

"Oh yeah says who?" Silver said as he struggled and Jarvan smiled.

"Says this little saying-" Jarvan was about to say until Vi beat him to the punch.

"When does Silver gain it's gleam." Vi shouted, and immediately put her hand to her mouth.

As the words hit Silver's ears he stop struggling and went limp, when he got up he shifted and was know in a military uniform, his back was straight in a rigid stance and his feet shoulder width apart his hands behind his back."Orders Mam." Silver asked in a formal tone when they looked at his eyes they saw that they were dilated.

"Silver, are you ok?" Cait asked and Silver did nothing, he did not even breathe. "Why is he not answering?"

"Because only the code giver can order him." Katarina said fury in her eyes as ahe glared ar Jarvan "in this case it is Vi."

Everyone looked at Vi "Uhhh, Silver do you know your name."

"Silver Hatter, mam." Silver said.

"Ok uhh at ease." Silver just slumped down and Vi felt a pang in her heart as she had taken all free will that Silver had. So she decided to call some Champions that were all about the mind "Silver would you come with me to the room." They would treat him there so that way he was in familiar territory.

And Vi headed to her room and she sat him down, after a while of just looking at him, a question just plagued the back of her mind, she had to ask "Ok tell me what was one of the worst things you did in the experiments?"

"I-I killed a family." Silver said "They did nothing wrong, but the project didn't care, they wanted to see how good I was. I refused and they used the code phrase, and then I was made to. The Children were first, I snuck into their room and shifted into their parents" Silver then had tears in his eyes "I then took out my saber. And, I stabbed the girl first she was only 5 years old. She died with confusion in her eyes, she wanted to know why Daddy was hurting her. Next was the Boy, he was 15, he saw that I had murdered his sister and he took out a gun and shot me. He died in fright as I just reformed and sliced him in half. Next the Parents came, and I just decapitated them."

"Silver." Vi said as he went, but he was not done.

"Finally I saw the toddler, I resisted. God did I resist, but they wanted to know how far I could go. Oh god that kid, he screamed and cried as I stabbed him. They made me watch," Silver said as he curled into a ball and started to rock back and forth, "they made me remember, afterward they said 'If you were stronger they would have lived'."

"Silver you can stop." And Silver did as Vi hugged the crying boy, she had one last question "Silver how old were you?"

"8" Silver said as he snuggled into the hug his eyes wide and full of tears "I was 8 fucking years old."

"Dear god." Vi said as she held the boy, that was what he was, just a boy. A boy that had been forced to kill people. All because Demacia wanted a weapon to fight for them like Zac. "Silver you need to forget those memories ok, that's an order."

"I can not do that, the director said." Silver told her and finally there was a knock at her door and she opened it to see Leblanc and Ahri.

**Since it is a short chapter I will also release a third chapter today**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guess what, I still own none of this riot games does. That is all**

"Where is the young one?" Leblanc said and Vi let them in to see the wide eyed Silver. "Vi you need to hold him down ok." And Vi nodded as she held him down. "Ok Ahri get your charm ready, make sure he is relaxed ok."

Ahri nodded and she looked Silver right in his eyes and frowned "Leblanc, I can't find his essence I believe that you have to start before I can relax him down." Leblanc nodded as she started. Suddenly Silver started to thrash as he screamed in pain. "Vi hold him ok." Ahri said as she held his head after a while she used her charm, Silver looked at her and soon his breathing slowed and he calmed down "Leblanc I don't know how long I can hold him hurry." Ahri said as beads of sweat came down her face.

"I am, all the programing in his head is giving me trouble." Leblanc said her own head sweating as well "Almost there."

"I can't hold it for much longer." Ahri warned as she was growing weaker "he's fighting it, I am going to-" She never finished as she collapsed as Silver started to jerk and spasm.

"Vi hold him down." Leblanc said.

"I am." Vi said through her gritted teeth, but Silver was fighting her, trying to push her off.

"Almost done." Leblanc said as Silver fought "Got it." And Silver went limp as Leblanc also dropped from exhaustion. "There, that's all of it."

Vi nodded and thanked the two as they left "Tell Silver he owes me a date." Ahri said and Vi's eyes flashed as she tightened her hold on Silver. "I'm kidding Vi, but you need to tell him that." she never finished as the door was slammed in her face, Ahri just shrugged and walked away. Tomorrow was going to be fun, though she needed to tell the High Summoners that she cursed Silver so that way they could prepare.

When Cait had come back Vi told her all of what happened as she set him on her bed "Vi how could you use his weakened state to ask about what he did?"

"I'm sorry cupcake, but at least now we can help him." Vi said as she said as she looked at Silver and brushed some hair out of his face.

"Vi, have you developed feelings for Silver?" Cait asked as she looked at Vi.

"No." Vi said then thought about it "Maybe, who cares?"

"Are they romantic, or something else?" Cait asked as she left the room dragging Vi with her "I don't care if they are, but we need to tell the league if they are." Champions occasionally fall for each other or for Summoners, and while the League didn't care about your love life, they needed to know so they could make sure that it would not effect a match.

"I don't know." Vi answered truthfully "I feel like I should just do something to help him."

Cait nodded, "Well for now that is ok, but if you find out that they might be something more you need to go to the summoners. But for now let's just sleep, you have had a rough day." Vi nodded and went to sleep in her bed with Silver.

As Silver woke up, he saw he was in Vi's room. "What the hell?" Silver said out loud as he put his hand to his head. As he exited the room he saw Cait and Vi were up and watching tv, they all had off today seeing as how the league had enough to make rough clones if needed, they didn't last long and did not do well but the champions needed a break every now and then.

When Vi and Cait saw him they told him what had happened and Silver just sat down not believing what they were saying, then a knock came at the door. When Vi opened it she saw an unmasked but armored Kayle "Hey Kayle what's up?" Vi said letting Kayle in. They always got visits from Kayle seeing as they had similar interests in justice. Kayle was even one League's official enforcer.

Kayle looked at Vi "I am here for Silver." Kayle looked at Silver with a sad look on her face "By order of the Institute of War, and proof provided by Lux, you are now declared a weapon and Champion for Demacia. I am here to escort and deliver you to them." she then grabbed him by the shoulder and led him out of the room. Cait and Vi were going to interfere when Kayle showed them a letter. When they looked at it they saw the proof that Silver was made with Demacian technology and magic.

Silver stopped and flowed out of her grasp "Like hell I am."

Kayle looked at him and summoned her sword "I thought that you might be like this." Soon Leona and Lucian were by Kayle's side, weapons aimed at him.

Silver looked at Vi and Cait "You won't let this happen will you?"

Vi and Cait looked at him, they wanted to help him, but the evidence said they couldn't. "Silver please do not resist them." Cait said "We will try and get you out but resisting will make this worse."

Silver looked at them his face showing betrayal, "No, I won't go. Not without a fight." And Silver flowed toward Kayle as she slashed at him. He dodged and struck with his own saber, only to be blocked by leona. Then Lucian opened fire on him, driving him back. Silver morphed into MF and shot back as he ran. Kayle started to shine and holy fire came out to strike at Silver. Silver used his liquid like form to dodge the flames as he ran. Kayle looked at Vi and Caitlyn, her sadness evident on her face.

"Vi, Cait. By order of the Institute, you are not to interfere with the chase of Silver Hatter." The two instantly felt the bindings of the league upon them and they followed the orders given to them.

When Silver was running he was thinking about what he needed to do. He needed to get out of the League, he would never live under Demacian rule. Never. So after a quick stop at his room to get what little things he thought he needed he ran to the Noxian quarters. When he arrived he looked for a room, and after seeing it he banged on the purple door. Talon opened the door to see Silver and asked "Silver, what's wrong?" Silver told him what demacia was doing and Talon said "Get in quick."

After letting him in Silver turned to Talon and said "Talon, how do I get out of the league without being noticed?"

"As far as I know, you can't." Talon said "you're not the first to not want to be apart of a faction, I wanted to leave when the Institute didn't give me any answers for the man I was looking for. The League pulls you in. All you can do is run and hope you can get away." Talon then opened a trunk and pulled out some mana potions and health potions "Take these, Silver I hope that you get away. Really I do. But if you don't talk to me during Matches and I will try my best to get you out. I swear." Silver thanked the man and was about to leave when he heard a knock at the door. Talon opened the chest again and Silver flowed into it. Talon opened the door and put his blade to the person at the door before he saw that it was Katarina "Hello Kat."

"Where is he Talon?" Katarina said as she walked into the room ignoring the blade at his throat.

"Geez Kat, come on out Silver." Talon said and Silver got out.

"Good now we need to get you somewhere safe," Before she could finish the door was busted in sending Talon and Kat into a wall knocking them out as Kayle walked in the room.

"Silver don't make me do this." Kayle said sadly to Silver "Please we can work this out reasonably."

"Fuck you Kayle I am not going." Silver said as he tried to flow out of her way but Lucian came in and shot him, sending him to the ground.

"I am sorry Silver." And Kayle picked him up and carried him back to the Demacian rooms. She knocked on Lux's room.

When the door opened Silver saw Lux "Oh good you got it. Please deposit it here." And Kayle came in and dropped Silver onto the floor and he was trapped with light from Lux. "Thank you Kayle. You may leave." Kayle nodded and looked at Silver once more with a sense of longing before leaving. "Hello Silver I have heard much about you." Silver said nothing as she locked her doors and windows as she spoke some words in a language Silver did not understand, the bubble of protective magic turned around and Silver was officially trapped in Luxanna Crownguard's room. Lux let the snaring magic up, he tried to flow to her. But his shifting power was gone. "I have neutralized your power Silver, you won't be shifting any more. Now be good and wait as I get an assessment of you." And she bent down and put her hand to him. He slapped it away from him. "Silver stop."

"Lux, fuck you." And Silver punched her in the face.

Lux reeled back putting her hand to her jaw "Nice punch, good thing I keep a force field up to protect me." And a blast of light shoved him into the wall. When he got up he saw Lux come to him. "That wasn't very nice Silver, I guess I will have to show you what it means to be a Demacian Champion." The screams from Silver were heard throughout the entire hall, despite the bubble Lux put up.

Vi and Cait had not heard from Silver for a week since he had been taken, not even in any of the matches. They tried to go to Jean, but she and Jon were so swamped with work that the champions were not able to get to them. They went to the Noxus quarters to talk to Talon and Katarina but they had heard nothing. Vi even went as far as to threaten Jarvan but that was stopped when Garen came up to make her stop.

Then Demacia and Noxus had a disagreement, it was nothing major. Noxus was accused of killing a Demacian town and Demacia was calling for a Weregild. Noxus said that they were in their territory. So the rosters were put up. Vi saw that Silver was on the roster so she and Caitlyn signed up to talk to him. It was also going to be Silver's debut match to show him off to the summoners as he would go into the rotation the week after.

They were chosen, the team was Cait bottom with Morganna as support, Talon was going mid, Katarina was top and finally Vi was going jungle. They then saw the enemy roster Vayne was going bottom with Sona, Lux was going top, Shyvana was going jungle, and finally Silver was going mid. They heard Jon, Jean's husband, say to them. "Ok everyone, no playing around here. This is a serious match. Demacia has even pulled out their weapon."

"He is a person." Vi growled in her head.

"You don't think I know that, I helped the research to get him. But the last time I played him, he had no personality he is just a weapon ok. I am sorry but it seems that they have broken him, they even have a new skin for him." Jon said as he remembered helping Jean get him.

Talon went mid and waited, then he saw him. He was not wearing his Mafia skin or his regular. They Demacians had decided to mock Silvers lack of freedom when Talon saw that Silver had on some sort of Mercenary skin. His hat was replaced with a beret, instead of a three piece suit or a long coat he had on a muscle shirt and a pair of Camo pants. His cane was replaced with a Machete. He didn't even speak except for the summoner to make Silver use his joke and say "I just go with the flow" in his voice as he turned into silver and looped around himself before coming back together and the Match started.

The summoners were not kidding when they said that Silver was a Demacian weapon as he showed no mercy towards his friend when he tried to kill him at every chance he had, and he did it perfectly. Not one slash, step, jab or ability was done without any purpose Silver was a killing machine as he mowed down creep waves "Silver what did they do to you?" Talon said as Silver slashed at him. Talon dodged and threw out his rake of shurikens. Silver did not even blink as he split vertically the top half flipping over the flying blades, the bottom half just slid under them. The two came together on top of Talon and he was killed for First blood. A few waves of creep later Talon's turret was destroyed and Silver started to roam.

Cait and Morganna were doing well when they heard the announcer say "First Blood." and Cait saw that Silver had killed Talon, she thought nothing of it as the killing started. Then a few minutes she heard "An allied turret has been destroyed."

Cait then heard Katarina say over the ping "Silver's gone, he's roaming. Everyone look out he is pretty fed off of cre-" She never finished as she was beheaded by Silver.

"An ally has been slain." The announcer said and they saw that Kat was killed by Silver.

"Shit." Vi said as she finished up killing the Lizards "Cait I am going to see if I can sniff him out." Vi then she heard a noise and saw a beret flying at her, she managed to barely dodge as Silver ran down the river. He did not even stop as he ran past her towards the bottom lane "Silver just came by me, Guys he is going bottom look out."

Cait heard the back off ping and with Morganna started to go towards the turret, but Vayne and Sona had let them push to their turret when they knew that Silver was coming to gank and the two were ill prepared when Silver jumped out of the bush. Morgana tried to block for Cait as she shot at him, but he was too fast. He dodged the shots as he split one clone killing an already heavily damaged Morgana as the other keeps going, he jumps off of her like she is a spring board and flows to kill her but is blocked by Vi who rocketed out and hit him out of the way.

Silver was sent flying back and flipped so he landed on his feet, he didn't give chase as the two went to the turret "What the hell, he was never this efficient." Cait said as she tried to take potshots at Silver, he didn't even move as he knew that the shots couldn't reach him. "What is he doing?" Cait asked and Silver's back straightened as he flowed forward "Shit he is diving, we need to-" She never finished as a machete cleaved her in two.

Vi looked to see that Silver let the Minions push as he went after Vi and knocked her into the jungle away from the turret, then he walked out of the brush. "Silver, this isn't you." The shapeshifter came at her and the Summoner used taunt on her.

"Guess you don't hit so hard do you Vi." Silver said, the summoner had made him taunt her, as he rushed her his machete gleaming and she put up her fists to block.

"Silver c'mon don't be like this." Vi said as she threw punches at him but he did not even flinch as he dodged. His machete blurred as he just cut at her. Vi dodged and blocked but he was pushing her back. Soon he had her cornered and she didn't have her flash to get out "Silver we can help you but you need to let us help you."

Silver stopped for a half second and was about to speak when Lux showed up to blast Vi with light driving her to the ground. When she got up she saw Lux curled around Silver her mouth right next his ear as she spoke "Now now Silver, you weren't about to talk were you." Silver looked at the woman and back to Vi "Good boy, now kill her and continue with the match." Silver grunted as he rushed to Vi and his machete came down for the killing blow.

Vi woke back up and looked at Cait whose summoner was still buying her items. She told her what had happened "So Lux must be the key to the control on Silver. If we can find out what she did then maybe we can get to Silver." Vi nodded as they ran back into lane to try to kill Lux and figure out what she had done. But Silver was there protecting her and always managed to driver her off.

After a long and grueling game Noxus lost, and it was mostly thanks to Silver. When they sat in the locker room Talon finally said "We need to get him away, for a drink or something." The others agreed and went to find Silver.

When they arrived at the locker room they saw that Garen had been posted at the door. "Garen we want to see Silver." Talon told him.

"I am sorry but at the time Silver is indisposed of, it did not listen to it's summons to join Demacia and is being put under house arrest until further notice." Garen told them. Vi had had enough with the Demacians and punched Garen in the mouth sending him into a wall. Then they ran in to see that Silver was just standing there. The only movement he made was when he was breathing as he just stood there, soon Lux came out of the showers.

"Lux what have you done to Silver?" Kat asked as she went up to the sorceress and was stopped by Silver. "What the?"

"Silver please see them out." Lux told the shapeshifter.

"I am afraid I will have to ask you to leave Miss Du Coteau." Silver said still in his mercenary Skin. When no one made a move Silver said again "Please I need you to leave."

"Silver, it's us. Your friends." Talon tried to reason with the man.

"Please leave now, or this will get violent." Was all Silver said as he produced his machete.

Vi looked at Silver, he looked just like when she had taken his will away. "Fine, we'll leave. But Lux, when I find a way to get Silver out of your petty control, and I will, I am going to come after you. I promise." And Vi turned to leave.

But not before Lux fired off a cheap shot "You know Silver screamed and begged for your to rescue him as I broke him Vi." Vi stopped for a half second when she heard this. She knew she couldn't do anything so she just exited the room tears on her face as she ran and ran. She was stopped only when she ran into Cho'gath knocking him to the ground. Now most would not be able to do this. That being said most did not know that, like all of the non human Champions, Chogath could take on a human form, as he was now wearing a red t-shirt, some blue jeans and a purple jacket. He was still as powerful just less imposing on the people visiting the League.

"My dear what is wrong?" Chogath said as he helped up Vi who was still shedding tears. That was another thing most did not realize about the void, they actually had a heart. And the ones that made it here, were some of the kindest beings outside of battle. They were to be feared but they made it hard, especially when they just acted so human. Vi told Chogath all that had happened. "Hmmm, yes I do see how serious this is. But never fear, there is a few things that you can still yet do."

"What? Cho he's gone. She took him from us." Vi said as she looked at the monster.

"We can learn, we can adapt, we can overcome." Cho said "This is the way that the Void operates and the best way to do this is with the greatest of minds. Nasus." Chogath said as he led her to the Library.

Nasus, like Chogath, was in his human form. He was wearing some khaki pants and a loose sandy brown t-shirt with a dog's head on it. He was currently talking to his brother Renekton, who has gotten over his curse of unbridled anger. He too was in his human form, he was wearing some camo pants and a green muscle shirt that looked like it had a Alligator on it. When Vi and Chogath entered both smiled and nodded at the Champions and Nasus asked "What troubles you so Vi?" She had forgotten that the demigod brothers could see into the mind to look at the emotion that they were hiding.

Chogath told them what had happened and Renekton said "Yes Silver is quite broken as of late isn't he. That is too bad, he loved to come to the library to talk to us about his problems over the time he has been here but he has stopped coming in the last week, though this would explain why. But that is not the only thing troubling you Vi, there is something that has hit you harder. Do you wish to discuss it with us?"

Vi looked down and then back at the monsters, no the men who had asked her and nodded "When I was leaving the locker room, Lux told me that Silver screamed for my help when she broke him. And I don't know why, I have hunted Silver for years. Chasing him, beating him, and trying to arrest him. But after all of that, he still cried for me, not his Jean or Jon, for Cait, not for Talon, or even for Katarina. But me and I don't know why?" Vi said as tears came down her face.

Nasus looked at the young woman and put his hand on her shoulder "Because you, Caitlyn, and Jayce are the closest thing to a family he has ever had Vi." Vi looked at the man.

"What?" Vi managed to say not understanding the man. "I don't understand."

"Well let's put it to you this way. In Piltover you have three main champions of justice. The stern sheriff Caitlyn that makes sure that all follow the law. To Silver she is a firm handed mother that he never got to see as a child, when he did bad then she came to punish him. Jayce is like a big brother, always beating him up. But they have fun while doing it. So Silver plays pranks on him. And finally you, the big sister, the rebellious one that has an inkling of what Silver is going through, you always stopped Jayce or Caitlyn from going too far on Silver. And as such had the greatest impact on his life. Vi you are one of only a few that has showed compassion" Chogath said as he explained to Vi what Silver told him before and after matches "You even used his code phrase to make sure that he wouldn't fall under Demacian control."

"And that is why he cried for you when he was tortured, he knows that you would help him despite all that he had done. That you wouldn't just cast him off like all the others had, that you would make sure that he is safe, even if you have to put him into a cell." Renekton said.

"Well that's great but how does that help me now?" Vi said as her heart broke more when she realized that she had failed even worse than she thought she had. She remembered countless times were Cait and Jayce were ready to kill Silver, but she had stopped them. She always tried to make sure that they brought Silver down without mortal injuries. She always tried to see if she could talk him down, but now. "He is gone and I can't do anything."

"Wrong." Chogath told her "you can do what you always have, you can fight for what you believe in."

"How, as Silver is now we can't prove that he has sentience." Vi said as she looked to the champions "And even if I wanted to go to help and try to get him to have a thought Kayle would be there in a heartbeat to stop me."

Chogath looked at the woman with his eyebrows raised "Child, do you forget whose presence you are in. I am the terror of the Void. With me are the Curator and Butcher of the sands. Three of the most powerful beings in the League each of us alone can come to Kayles level of fighting prowess. We can easily handle Kayle. Now let's go and free silver."

"Then we can bring him here, even Demacia will have trouble getting in." Renekton said.

"Then I will try and see if we can reverse what Lux has done to Silver." Nasus said " Though I might need your help to do it Vi."

Vi nodded and she called Cait and told her to bring some friends, they were going to start a war inside the League of Legends. And this time, no summoners or restrictions would hold them back. When Caitlyn arrived she had brought Talon, Katarina, Ziggs, Darius, and Zac. Chogath also called his brethren and Velkoz had shown, he was wearing some reading glasses as well as a purple shirt and some blue jeans. Khazix had also decided to held too, he was wearing a muscle shirt and some pants he had two machetes strapped to his legs as well. Afterwards Nasus and Renekton called up Azir and Sivir to join them, Azir was dressed in a golden shirt with a pair of khaki shorts had all but one champion to make sure they could go toe to toe with the Demacians when the Shadow Isles sent a champion to help out. Thresh, he was changed into a man with dreadlocks and he was wearing his normal wear just shrunk down into a less imposing stature.

The plan was simple, a smaller team consisting of Talon, Vi, Katarina, and Khazix would go in to get Silver, They needed Vi to convince that Silver needed to come. Then they would retreat to the Library, once there the other Champions would stay and fight the Demacian Champions while Nasus and Vi would help restore Silver into sentience. Then it was off to the Council and goodbye Demacia.

"Ok, everyone stay down. I will go up to the door first incase Kayle has caught wind of what we are doing." Khazix said. They all knew that no one could die while in the Institute, but it hurt to die and Khazix at full strength could do a lot. So Khazix disappeared as they walked to Lux's door, and when Talon was done picking the lock Katarina moved in to see if Lux was there. When she found her she shunpo'd onto her and knocked her out. Then it was time for Vi's part.

"Silver?" VI asked as she looked for the young Shapeshifter. She heard a shuffle in the closet and opened it to see Silver was in a cage. "Oh my god," Vi said as she opened the cage and took Silver out. He did not even try to stop her, "Silver, come with us we are going to make you better." And the team got out and went to the library.

They thought that they might make it out when they heard a cough, they turned to see Lux, who had gotten up after the hit, outside of her room when she looked to see Silver and said "What are you doing with Demacian property?" Not seeing a way to explain this Katarina threw a blade at the woman while they all took off, Silver was in Khazix's hands as he flew to the library on wings that seemed to sprout from his body. Lux stopped the blade with a wall of light and she then rang the alarm to alert the Demacian champions. She also went to wake up Galio, if they would take the new weapon, then they would need their old one to get it back.

When the team returned to the Library Nasus took Silver and went in with Vi. "Guard the gates as much as possible brother."

Renekton looked at Nasus and nodded before he took up his blade "When have I ever let someone into the Library without my permission Nasus."

Nasus smiled as he left "I am sorry I forgot Renekton." And they left to go to the library. When they arrived in the middle Nasus put Silver onto the table and said to Vi "Ok, now how did you get Silver to almost speak in the match."

Vi looked at the boy and said "I told him that we could help him."

Nasus looked at the boy and said "Ok, then that is what he needs. He needs you to show him that you are here to help him. Like he wanted you to do when he was hurt by Lux. If this is the case then you don't need me." And Nasus went to the entrance to help his brother protect the Library.

The fight was going well, then Demacia called in their help. Leona, Kayle, Pantheon, and Kassadin. Lucian also called in all the Purifiers he could to help, as well as Kassadin called his preservers of Valoran. Renekton was pushed back to the entrance by Kayle as he tried to push them back, while he had the strength to push back the normal fighters it was taking a lot out of him, and he could not stop them and the woman as well. Chogath went with Thresh to fight the army that Lucian and Kassadin had brought with them, Azir and Sivir were doing battle with Jarvan and Xin Zhao in a tag team combat. Darius was fighting Garen and it was a contest of pure strength. Ziggs was holding off Poppy with his explosives. Cait had shot each one of Vaynes bolts out of the air, but she could not line up any of her shots to hit Vayne as well. Velkoz was blasting at Lux making her use all of her power to try and keep him back. Nasus had returned as well and engaged Shyvana in a battle of the beasts. Talon was keeping Fiora busy as they fought. Zac was fighting Leona. Katarina was fighting Pantheon. Then the screech of Galio was heard as he came in and flew past all of them and into the Library to get Silver. "No." Renekton said but he could not leave as he pushed Kayle back and the battle became even more chaotic as partners were switched.

Inside the Library Vi was holding onto Silver "Silver, I know I wasn't there when you were taken. But I am here now, and I will never let you go. You have people that are here fighting for you." Vi saw Silver's face twitch "You can leave this, all you have to do is show the Council that you aren't just a puppet. Then you can live the life you want, you'll have your freedom. Please do it for me."

Silver said nothing as Vi tried to get some kind of reaction, then she heard the wings of stone, Galio was here. She saw him land on the ground causing it to crack as he walked in "Lady Vi, I am here to collect Silver."

"Like hell." Vi said as she went to punch Galio, but her gauntlets did nothing as she punched solid rock that was reinforced with magic. Galio looked at her as he backhanded her away and walked to Silver. Vi would not stop however and activated the rockets in the gloves and rocketed to her arm into Galio and tried to beat him away. But Galio was not like he was in the field, he was a force to be reckoned with as he beat her over and over again. As Vi laid bloodied as she looked at Galio who continued to walk to Vi planning on ending her. Vi took one last look at Silver before saying "Please, Silver. Just come back please, I need your help." Vi said as she backed away.

Vi closed her eyes waiting for a punch, then she heard a crunch. When she opened her eyes she saw two Galio's one looked at the other and he was punched clear across the library. The other Galio turned silver and Shifted into Silver in his original skin "Don't touch her you bastard." Silver then turned to Vi and said "Sorry it took me a while, that Lux can be a real bitch at times, now if you excuse me. I am going to give her a piece of my mind. And a taste of my metal." And Silver walked out after giving Vi a health pot that he had stolen from the field and the two walked out to the battlefield. When the others saw Vi they were surprised.

"Found out you couldn't get to him Vi." Lux said and then found a hat flying at her and barely managed to blast it. Then it turned silver and flow back behind Vi "no."

"Yes," Vi said as she walked down the steps and Silver stood at the top of the steps after her.

"Let's see how good you are when I can fight back." Silver said as he joined the fray along with Vi as she went and attacked Garen

The fight picked up from where it left off. Silver was running threw the preservers and the purifiers his blade blurring as he ran, then he met Lux in the middle "How I broke you."

"Can't break what is already broken Lux." Silver said as his saber clashed with Lux's baton "And you can't take my mind when I have others here to make sure that I will keep it, so I will say what I said before. Fuck you Lux." And he pushed her back.

Soon however the entire battle was stopped as a time displacement bubble was put over them all. The summoners were here. Phreak, one of the three Summoners that ran the league, came up and asked "What is going on here?" The situation was explained and Phreak looked at Silver and said "Come with me now. The rest of you go to your proper rooms and stay there until the situation is fixed." And with a snap of his fingers all the damage was fixed and everyone but the two were gone. They walked into the library and sat down at a table. "You know ever since we let Jean bring you have been nothing but trouble."

"Sorry?" Silver said as Phreak laughed.

"It's not your fault Silver, it's these damn champions. I told the other two that we should make all the champions neutral, but they said that would tip the balance out of anyones favor and only in the leagues. So now whenever we get a neutral champion this happens, of course most aren't as good as you." Phreak said.

"Yeah," Silver said as he leaned back and looked at the Library "So is anyone going to get in trouble for this?"

"No," Phreak said as he pulled back his hood and his brown hair flowed back "no one will be punished."

"So I guess you are here to see if I am sentient." Silver said as he looked at the summoner.

"Nah, we already knew you were sentient. As soon as Demacia made it official we were going to strike them down and restore your mind. But I guess we don't need to anymore will we. Though with Vi I should have known better shouldn't I?" Phreak told him.

Silver laughed as he listened to the summoner "Yeah I guess you should have, so what happens now?"

"Nothing, you will go back to being neutral and I will make sure that everyone goes back to normal." Phreak said.

"That's it." Silver said.

"That's it." Phreak told him as he got up and left "You are free to go after we do your spotlight."

"My what now?" Silver said and Phreak sighed as he put his hand to his head.

"Well you see, you are technically not an officially recognized champion at the moment." Phreak said "Some higher up summoners that made your skins or got you know you, but most of the summoner's don't know you. So we do a spotlight for you and release it showing how you play then on monday we put you in the free rotation for Summoners who don't have the power to summon other champions." Phreak explained to the shapeshifter. "So come with me and let's get this over with."

Silver went with the Summoner and did his spotlight as they finalized the rest of his sayings and his taunts. Then they showed his Skins and abilities then showed some clips from Phreaks pov in some of his best matches. Finally it came down to his artwork for his Profile. "Ok hun." The photographer said as she looked at him. "Now I want you to give us a smirk as we do this." The woman put his hand up to his top hat as he held his cane on the head as he turned around and looked back with a playful smirk "Perfect now for your Mafia skin." Silver shifted and this time they wanted him to look down as he had his feet splayed a shoulder width apart and he held the cane right below the head to show off the skull. Finally the Mercenary skin this one they wanted him to sit at a wooden table and have his machete's tip cut into the table as he sit in the chair. After it was all said and done the photographer added some magic to each of the photos and made them lifelike. "There we go, you're done hun."

The rest of the day went well until Silver decided to go home. When he entered he thought that he could just relax and not do anything for the weekend. Then his door was being banged on. No rest for the wicked, or for the neutral. And Silver went to Vi, Cait, Kat, Jinx, and even Kayle stand at his door "Ye-omfff." Silver said as he was glomped by all of the woman.

Normally he would have no problem with this, but Kayle hugged him longer than the quick hug from the others and as hard as she could. And the fact that she was an immortal warrior from another dimension meant that she had a lot of strength. Silver was crushed as Kayle hugged him so hard that Silver couldn't speak. What Silver did not know was that while he was held captive Kayle came back to Vi and Cait's room, and proceeded to spill her guts and told them that she liked Silver. When the two asked her why she said that he had helped her come to terms with Morgana in a match when he had saved them both while they were bickering, and yelled at them telling them that at least they knew that their sibling was alive. Silver had lost his older sister to an experiment that literally made her explode. And that if they hated each other than they did not deserve to be siblings as they should never hate each other. They could disagree but they should never hate. The other reason was the fact that he helped make sure that everyone made it through the match without getting hurt. Even if it cost him his life. The fact that he wasn't to bad to look at wasn't to bad either. And well she just developed feelings for the boy. That was why she was so sad when she had to go get him. She had to by orders of the League. So when Vi told the other's what Kayle felt and they all snickered evilly. They were like the sisters that he had never had as they set up a date for the two.

Silver's feet was off of the ground as Kayle continued to hug him and say "I am so sorry, I had to, I didn't want to." And other variations of this but the message was clear. She was sorry. Or at least that was what Silver was getting from the death hug.

"Kayle….air." Silver managed to get out.

Kayle saw that she was crushing him and dropped him onto the floor, and forgot that she was a few feet off of the ground and when she had dropped him he had crashed back onto the ground. "Oh my I am soooo sorry." Kayle said as she picked him back up.

"KAYLE" Silver said as he grabbed the angel "Stop saying sorry."

"Sor-"

"Ah. Stop." Silver said as he had a smile on his face. The same smile he always wore in the field and the one Kayle had come to adore.

"Ok." Kayle said, she did not know why she was like this. She was millennia old and here she was sputtering like she was 16.

Then Vi chose this moment to say "Well then Let's go and get hammered after this lovely experience." Silver happily agreed.

"PLEASE I have not had anything to drink for a week." And the group went off. Silver unfortunately did not know the shitstorm he had just entered.

**and heres chapter 3 sorry about the other one being so short. Random thought's out**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys new chapter, I decided to go with a less serious part of the story so this is just a fun chapter that still has meaning to the plot but will allow Silver to have some stress relief. Also I own nothing Monty does.**

Silver sat on the bench panting out of breath. Did he get away, Silver looked around and thought he did. How did he get into this mess, just last week he had gotten out of the hands of Demacia. He show be happy, rejoicing even. So Silver just relaxed, until he heard the beat of wings. He moved before the bench was destroyed by Kayle landing on the ground "Now Kayle we can talk this out like reasonable people can't we?" Kayle just looked at him and he knew that they weren't going to talk. Silver decided at that moment to think about all that had happened as he got out of Demacian control.

12 hours earlier.

After they had went to the bar Silver managed to do something that very few could boast to do, he managed to drink not just Gangplank but Miss Fortune under the table. But it came at the price that he was actually hammered by the alcohol. He was going to go home but it seemed that he wasn't able to do this task on his own, so Vi suggested that Kayle help him. So as they went to Silvers apartment he was swaying drunkenly and went inside.

When Silver woke up he tried to move and found he couldn't, he tried flowing but found his powers blocked, when he tried to escape he found that whatever had a hold of him tightened its grip. As Silver struggled he heard a voice whisper "Stop, trying to sleep." Silver looked around and as the thing pulled him closer and Silver managed to turn around to see a literal angel in his bed. Why was Kayle in his apartment?

"Uhhh, what are you doing here?" Silver asked and Kayle opened her eyes lazily.

She took her finger and put it to his lips and said "Shhhh." And she went back to sleep. Silver looked at the woman with disbelief

"Kayle." Silver said and when he got no response yelled "KAYLE!"

Kayle whined as she snuggled closer "Shut up, my head hurts." And her wing came over and hit him. Hard.

"OW!" Silver said "Kayle, let me go."

"No, too warm." And Kayle kept hugging him as she once again snuggled into him.

"Kayle. Either let me go or I'll scream." Silver said ready to go through with the threat, until Kayle put her wings around him effectively covering them in softness and muffling poor Silver.

The next few hours were spent with muffled cries as Kayle slept through the day, then Vi entered the room and saw Kayle suffocating Silver she immediately went to him to help. When she got there and managed to get Silver out he gasped as he breathed in the unstifled air. As he did Kayle woke from her stupor and remembered what she did, Kayle was there in an instant apologizing to Silver once again, "Kayle you were drunk and had a hangover it's ok." Silver said as he smiled at her. She looked at him sheepishly and he told her to use his bathroom if she needed to, she thanked him and went in, she was surprised to see that it was surprising clean. When she told Silver he laughed "Yeah don't really use it to much, I don't produce too many smells and only use the bathroom occasionally."

After the shower Kayle looked for something to wear but unsurprisingly found he had nothing in his closets. he was a shapeshifter, he had no need for clothes. After a quick stop at Kayle's room to get her something to wear, the two decided to go to Noxus to see Morganna. When they got into the bakery that she owned Silver said "Hey Morganna, how are you?"

The fallen angel looked at the shapeshifter and smiled "Fine Silver, why don't you take a seat, I need to talk to Kayle." The shapeshifter nodded and went to take a seat after the angel gave him a pastry, she then lead her sister to the kitchen in the back and said "Spill it."

"I don't know what you're talking about Morgan?" Kayle said using Morganna's childhood name. She avoided her eyes and found herself once more staring at Silver smiling as he ate the doughnut.

"Yes you do, I see the way you occasionally look at Silver when you're spectating a match, It started just a bit before he helped us." Morganna said as she smirked at Kayle as she looked towards Silver "It always looks like you are undressing him with your eyes, like you are now."

Kayle tore her eyes from the young Silver and said "I do not."

Morgan smirked and said "Really, then why are you always so shy around him?"

"Because he is a nice friend and I want to be sure he is ok without overstepping my bounds." The angel said not believing her own flimsy excuse as she grabbed some coffee that Morgan had gotten for her.

"Ok, then you won't mind if I ask him out?" Morganna said as Kayle coughed and choked on the coffee. She looked at her smiling sister with a questioning glance "I have had my eye on him since he joined the league, he is fairly handsome and proven to be a great Champion, anyone would be lucky to have him." Morganna said as she went to talk to Silver. She was soon was pinned to the wall by a jealous Kayle.

"You will not take what is mine." Kayle said possessively as Morganna smirked and thought 'Hook, line, and sinker.'

"Oh, so he is your's now?" Morganna said. Kayle's face grew red and Morganna felt the heat as Kayle figured out that she had been tricked.

"No, I just meant that he is under my protection." Kayle said "Besides we are immortal, to have a relationship with a mortal is wrong."

"Who says Silver is mortal?" Morganna said and Kayle looked at her "Silver is a shapeshifter, even if by science, that means that his cells don't have a lifespan. He will last practically forever."

"What?" Kayle said as she looked back at the boy and thought. "How-"

"Do I know, because Katarina told me when she was fawning over him when he was talking to Talon a few days ago. The other women like you enough to let you have a try at him. But they will start pushing you out of the way, soon too. So you should be thanking me for adding something special to your coffee besides just a healing pot."

Kayle looked at the third cup of coffee she had drank and said "Morgan what did you do?"

"Just a harmless lust potion. It will last for the rest of the day." Morganna said as she smiled at the pale Kayle "It will start working in about 5 minutes to give Silver a good head start." And Morganna binded her sister with her magic. She then through a glamour up that made her look like she had just gotten out of a fight with Kayle and ran out of the kitchen to Silver. "Silver you have to get out of here now."

"Why?" Silver said and looked at Morgana "Morgana what happened to you?"

Morganna resisted the urge to smile and said "Kayle accidently drank a lust potion and is going to 'do things' to you."

Silver paled. "Well just hit her with an antidote."

"No antidote for the potion, you will just have to wait it out for the next 24 hours. After that then the potion will wear off, so go back to the league, lock your door, and batten down the hatches. I will hold her off as long as possible." Morganna said and Silver nodded and took off for the League train that they arrived on.

Morganna smiled as she went back into the kitchen to see Kayle panting as she adjusted her shirt to show a bit too much skin and cleavage, and Morganna just smirked. She used to do this to Kayle all the time when they were children to the point that all the guys knew to avoid pissing off Morganna. In fact Kayle soon built a resistance, but she had made it extra strength just to combat that. "And in 3,2,1." The binding gave way and Kayle tackled her sister to the ground.

"Where. Is. Silver?" Kayle said in a breathy voice as her pupils dilated showing Morganna that she was completely ready to jump Silver if given the chance.

"Going to the League." Morganna and Kayle groaned as she heard this.

"Whyyyyyyyy?" Kayle complained "Why not keep him here, I might have shared."

"Yeah and I will fight for your side in the war," Morganna muttered as she rolled her eyes "Because you always loved to chase after my men when someone you liked played hard to get, well Silver is doing the same. Except literally." Morganna said and Kayle just knocked the woman out of the way as she took off to the door taking to the skies as she went. She did not notice that Morganna had placed a listening and observing magic on her "Sorry Silver, but this is going to be too fun." Morganna said as her deliverer gave two more batches of her 'special' coffee for Katarina and Ahri, who happened to be in the league just today with Sun Wukong and Talon. Like she said this was going fun.

Silver ran as he hopped onto the train that would take him to the League. He did not want to meet a lustful Kayle, a sleepy one was bad enough. But one that was trying to get into his pants was even worse. He shuddered to imagine what she would be like when she actually wanted to cuddle. As the train moved he slunk into his seat in relief. Then he heard a posh accent outside his window sing "Found you, slippery little devil." Silver slowly turned to see a Kayle flying alongside the train, despite the fact that the train could move fast enough to get to the league in less than five minutes. "Open up will you, I am getting tired and want to 'talk'." Silver looked at the woman and shook his head. "Please just a little talk is all." Again Silver shook his head. "Silver Hatter you open this door right now." Kayle commanded and Silver almost did it out of pure fear of what she might do to him. But resisted the commanding tone of her voice and stopped his hand as the train went into a tunnel causing Kayle to stop as she had to fly over the mountain.

Silver moved to the front of the train as he saw Kayle disappear, he knew it would take a few minutes for her to get over the mountain, luckily he did not see her as the train pulled up to the Institute, as he ran out he collided into a monkey that with a staff. He had a terrified look and Said "SHE'S GONNA RAPE ME!" When Silver looked back he saw Ahri.

When she looked she smiled "Sun! There you are, and you found Silver magnificent now we can all fuck, I mean Talk, together." Silver heard that and took off while holding onto the monkey king as he lead them to the noxus part of the institute, and right into Talon.

Talon also had a terrified expression on his face and was panting, Silver was about to ask why, until a knife flew through the air and landed next to the men. Silver looked to see Katarina "Talon" Kat sang as she approached them "As your keeper I demand that you come to see me. Oh and bring Silver with you." Silver only had to guess what had happened, the other women had gotten the same bad Coffee that Kayle had.

The men then heard a giggle and saw Ahri standing at the other end of the hall, and a cracking sound revealed Kayle landing next to her. The three women looked at each other before Kayle said "Well girls, I guess we are going to have to come for them together."

The other two nodded and Sun said "HELL NO!" And he released a white nimbus cloud as he lengthened his staff and the men climbed up to run to Silver's room. As they closed the doors and nailed it with boards and shoved the bed and couch up against the door finally sat down. "What. The. Hell?"

Silver then told them what had happened. Talon started to chuckle "Well I guess we got lucky Sun."

"What do you mean?" Silver said as Sun started to laugh as well.

"The last time Kayle got with a guy when she was like this she broke him." Talon told him. "And not just mentally, he had to have surgery to fix his pelvis, the girl has crazy stamina for her wings. And you're a shapeshifter which means that you can always keep it up."

Silver paled as he heard about what Kayle did to the last guy, they heard a bang and the entire barricade was moved forward and inch "Yoohoo boys~." Kayle said as she and the others banged on the door relentlessly. Soon the door gave way to Kayles sword and she poked her head through with "Here's Kayle~. Now just come out and we can finally have that 'talk'"

"No, you're going to do bad things to me and my friends." Silver said trying to block the door with his weight. Soon the door gave way and the men were sent sprawling, when Silver got up he saw that Ahri and Katarina get Talon and Sun, and proceeded to drag them out of the room.

Silver stood up and grabbed a lamp. "Kayle, I am prepared to go Jax on your ass." Kayle looked at him and with a slash Silver did not even see, and the lamp was cut in half. He looked at it for a half second then went and grabbed a frying pan from his kitchen. He hit her in the face as hard as possible. When he pulled it back he had an indent of the womans face in the pan and she was still coming at him with a smile on her face.

Kayle giggled "Someone likes it rough hmmm~."

Silver paled, grabbed a chair and swung it at. Another slash rendered the chair useless as one part sailed over her head. He looked down at the post that his hands were still wrapped around and he threw it at her as he took off running. The posts bounced harmlessly off of Kayle as she reached over and grabbed him. She held him up by the scruff of his neck as he kicked and tried to punch but his blows didn't even affect the angel as she walked over and pinned him down on the bed.

"Mmm, I have wanted to do this for a long time~" Kayle moaned as she snapped her fingers and her armor disappeared as she straddled him.

"Kayle, come on. Your an angel, a holy warrior. Does this seem right, what would your peers or parents say?" Silver said as she kissed him on the neck and he continued to squirm.

"Well though I am an angel most of us still have relations with each other. As for Mother and Father, they wouldn't really care, I mean I am millennia old." Kayle said as she continued to trail kisses across his face and neck.

"This is rape though, it's wrong, aren't you supposed to not do that?" Silver said as he moved his head to not receive the trail of kisses.

Kayle growled as she grabbed his head, holding it in place. "It's ok, I am willing."

Silver's eyes widened and, with desperate strength, pushed the woman off of him finding she did not weigh as much as he thought without her armor. He got away this time and went to the noxian quarters to free Talon. When he got there he heard a scream from Katarina's room, when he kicked the door in he saw Talon huddling behind the bed a small blade in his hands and Katarina was holding a small cut on her hands. "Help me!" Talon said as he fended the woman off with the two inch razor blade he hid in his mouth.

Silver came over and grabbed Katarina, only for her to turn around and pin him down as well. Then Talon came over and with the combined strength locked her in the bathroom. "Where is Sun."

They heard a desperate scream from the Ionian quarters and ran as fast as they could, but it was too late for their monkey tailed friend, he was locked in and no escape. Or at least that's what they told themselves when they heard the flapping of wings and the sharpening of blades. They quickly saluted their fallen comrade as they ran. Talon and Silver ran as fast as humanly possible as they dodged every champion when Silver had a lightbulb moment and said "I know where we can hide, come on." And Silver led them to the one place were they would be protected, Cait and Vi. He ran into the room and with Talon barricaded it yet again. When Vi and Cait came out of their respective rooms Silver said "Kayle and Katarina got hit with a lust spell via bad coffee, they are searching for us. Hide us please!" Silver said as he latched himself onto Vi's leg as he told her about the last hour.

Vi looked at the terrified boy and grew amused quickly as she thought about the lusty angel. She then felt a buzz of her phone and pulled it out inside was a message from Morganna, it told her about what Kayle had said and done as well as telling her that Silver wouldn't get hurt. Vi showed the phone to Cait and they nodded as they 'agreed' to help. They then kicked out Silver and kept Talon. They didn't want to be cruel, but this was too funny. "Sorry Silver." Talon said as Silver banged on the door. He then saw a shadow over him and turned to see a certain angel float down to him.

"Kayle, hold on we don't have to do this. You don't have to rape me." Silver said as she picked him up again and quickly flew back to her room. "Kayle listen to me fight it, don't give in."

Kayle stopped and her face showed strain. Silver smiled as he saw it and kept telling her to fight it as he approached her. He soon found himself on the bed with a smiling Kayle "Nope, don't wanna. I want you instead." Silver paled yet again as he struggled but the woman had a better hand on him as she pushed and held him down. "Silver just stop being resilient, let it happen."

"NO" Silver yelled as he still fought. The woman sighed at him as she took the blankets and wrapped them together. Silver could feel the warmth radiating from her ahem nether regions as he wriggled and squirmed "Stupid League blocking my powers." Silver muttered as he tried to escape but he couldn't move an inch as he fought. He was about to give up when Kayle straddled him and started to peel off her shirt. She then moved to him and lifted his shirt. With it off she started to lightly trail her fingers across his chest. Silver shuddered at the light touch and then he felt his power start to come back and started to shift slightly.

Kayle didn't even notice as she smiled suggestively at Silver. Silver needed to surprise her so he thought 'Sorry Kayle please don't kill me after this.' And he kissed her right on the lips. Kayle's eyes went wide when he did then closed. They parted as Kayle relaxed her grip, she then felt a tap on her shoulder, she turned and got a chair upside the head as a result. She went down and got up to see Silver with said chair in his arms, one of which was starting to go back into his body after being stretched out to grab the chair "Mmm, resilient aren't we." and her hand twitched to her sword.

Silver paled and took the chair and broke it over her head, an impressive feat seeing as the chair was entirely metal, and knocked out Kayle. Silver sat on the ground and leaned his head on the wall just thinking 'Why me, of all the people she could have gone after why me?'

He heard a groan as Kayle stirred and he ran out of the room and to a park bench. 'did I get away.' he thought he did and sat on the bench and relaxed. Until he heard the flap of wings.

And well here he is. "Kayle let's talk about this."

"You hit me with a chair," Kayle said "I kinda liked that."

Silver was dumbfounded at the words that Kayle spoke and said "Now Kayle, hold on, just hold on and think for a minute. Do you really want to do this." as Silver tried, once more, to reason with the angel he started to back away.

Kayle stopped and struck a pose as she tapped her finger on her cheek and thought for a millisecond. "Yes, yes it is."

"Well shit," Silver said "That's all I got ugh." Kayle picked him up and again he was deposited into her room. This time however he was tied up and flopped on the bed as Kayle started to peel off her clothes. 'If there is some deity, please send something, anything to help me out. Please.'

Silver's prayers were answered as he felt the usual pressure in his head telling him that he was being summoned and in an instant as Kayle was taking off her bra he was gone. Kayle blinked and screamed in frustration as she took her sword and destroyed the room. She then felt a pulse in her head. She stopped and smiled as she felt herself being summoned.

When Silver was in the blank part of the world as he flew through the air he felt the summoner say "Hey sorry about summoning you on your off day, but people were getting antsy so they decided to release you early." Silver just nodded smiling as he went.

"It's fine, really." Silver said as he ended up on the platform and grabbed his Items.

"Ok, well I was going to have you go top lane." the summoner said.

Silver was about to say he didn't care and he was hugged from behind and heard a voice echo through him "You didn't think you could get away that easily."

The summoner decided to speak right after, not hearing what the angel said to Silver "Oh by the way you will be with Kayle."

Silver turned to see the angel in her Judgment skin. Silver just looked at the angel and she said "Come on Silver let's win this thing, then you and I can steal a few mana and health pots to make sure that we can have even more fun."

Silver was about to tell his summoner that he did not want to be with Kayle, but she took him and led him into lane, when they arrived she pushed him into the bush, it was an unranked match and the summoner's weren't even bronze so they didn't worry about them trying to ward or anything, and followed him in. "Like the skin, my summoner had a friend who gave it for her to use."

Silver got up and tried to leave but his summoner made him stay in the bush, and Kayle hugged the Shapeshifter and cozied up to him. Their team consisted of Karthus at mid, and Graves with Leona bot. The other's were weren't talking and did not know what the champions were saying. They never did only what the summoner's said and that was it. "So we have about 5 minutes until Nasus and Renekton get here what do you wanna do?"

"Sit here and do nothing?" Silver asked hopefully. His dreams were shattered as he was pulled to the ground with Kayle ontop of him.

"Awww~ but that's no fun" Kayle said and she groped him.

"Ahhh haha, ha, ha noooo." Silver said as he backed away from the grabby angel.

She pouted and got up when they heard the bored announcer say "Minions have spawned."

The two went out to do battle and after they hit level 6 Kayle asked her summoner "So what do you want me to do, be _aggressive?" _and she winked at Silver.

Silver shuddered and went to move away from the angel but his own summoner said "Hey what are you doing, you need to stay with Kayle or Renekton and Nasus will destroy you."

Silver tried to plead with the summoner but Renekton jumped out of a bush to attack Silver, while they fought Renekton said "So I heard that Kayle has her sights on you."

Silver nodded as he dodged a slash from the crocodile "Yeah and she drank some bad coffee and she is all lusty and insane, I don't know what to do."

"Have you tried to reason with her," Renekton said as he cut a hat in half, and returned with a slash across Silver's chest knocking him to the ground.

"Yeah that doesn't work." Silver said and was ready to be killed.

Until Holy fire rained down on Renekton roasting him as he went back to his turret his tail on fire, Kayle raced past Silver and grabbed Renekton and threw him into a wall "Don't touch my Silver, got it you over grown lizard."

Renekton's widened and nodded at the angel and mouthed to Silver 'You're on your own here kid.' Kayle then took out her sword and killed Renekton. After she was done she skipped over to a stunned Silver and picked him up. "You ok honey." And she hugged the confused Silver. He was going to squirm away until Kayle placed a firm hand on his shoulder and punched him through the gut killing him.

The kill went to Renekton and when Siver respawned he was pulled behind the platform. He was shoved up against the wall and Kayle got in his face, she was still smiling suggestively but there was something sickly about her happy smile "Ok Silver here is how this is going to go down, you and I are going to go back to the match and play as if nothing happened, I will use any and all chances to get near and grope you. You will not fight back if you don't want to die. Then afterwards I will continue to see you for an indefinite period of time where you will court me, got it."

Silver heard all of this his face growing pale and could only say "Not really, can't we just stay friends and take it slow?" Silver smiled hesitantly as he saw the twitch in Kayle's eyes as her sword came up and was placed to his throat, and the thing could do some damage seeing as it was magic.

Kayle sighed and shook her head at the shapeshifter "Silver I have tried going the being slow and friends route, it seems to have no effect. Then I remembered I am a warrior and conqueror, I take what I want, and Silver" She paused as she did a long once over of him and then got in his face to whisper in his ear "I _want you~_." Silver couldn't help but shudder at the hot breath coming from her and into his ear "So listen carefully my precious little Silver, after this game you will go back to my room and wait until I arrive or you and I will just do this here and now, I don't really care which but then the team will get worried, most of them think the Summoner's have disconnected from us, but they are fixing it soon."

Silver nodded and the angel giggled. They went back into the match and got their items from the shop keeper, and Silver was slipped something extra, 5 extra health pots and 4 rejuvenation beads. He looked at the shop keeper and the old man just shook his head sadly at Silver and said "You are going to need those so use them sparingly." At first Silver did not understand until the Keeper pointed to Kayle, who was waiting by the nexus impatiently waiting for Silver. Silver whimpered at the thought of what was going to happen and walked back to the match with Kayle.

Meanwhile Morganna was on the floor laughing, Talon, Cait, and Vi with her as they laughed at Silver's prediciment. "Oh my gods, that is amazing. Please tell me that you have other tapes of Kayle when she was like this?" Vi said not as mad as she thought when Kayle told Silver that she was going to rape and molest him.

Morganna nodded "Oh I have a tape on every female champion in the league, even me, I just wipe the memories of the experience from the person's mind. But not Kayle she likes to keep souvenirs."

"Other tapes?" Cait said and Morganna nodded and summoned another orb of magic.

It showed a lustful Vi running down what looked like, 'Is that Mordekaiser?' Vi thought as she paled. He was in his human form, he looked as if he was in his Pentakill skin but he was wearing a pair of blue jeans and a grey T shirt he was also shrunk down to about 6'5 and was shrieking as Vi was running behind him. "Vi let's talk about this, I am an undead warrior."

"Not at the moment," Vi responded to the giant "now you are just a man, a man that I want a piece of by the way so get over here or I will pummel you after fucking you." The giant screamed as he kept running.

Then the picture flicked to Morganna running down Malzahar while the Voidlings laughed at him, he had holes in his clothes as they were torn and he was screaming "The Void does not approve of this."

Of course Cho said "Yes it does, it approves very much indeed." Malz just whimpered as Morganna finally descended onto him.

The Picture then flipped to Caitlyn running down, 'Oh god no,' Cait thought when she saw the man run by 'No way not him. I am so sorry Nocturne.' The spirit of Nightmares was dressed in a black muscle shirt and light rust colored pants, he was running along a trail of his dusk bringer Cait hot on his tail "Sheriff stop this nightmare now! I beg you please!" The spectre screamed as he ran as fast as he was able

Cait acted like she didn't hear as she shot a net at him, capturing him as he tried to flee "Well then that was fun, now for my prize." The safari dressed Caitlyn said as she picked up the specter with a grunt and carried him back to her room.

Finally the picture disappeared and they were all still laughing at each other, Talon most. Until he was shown crying for General Du Couteau when a very angry Sejuani was after him "Get that sexy ass back here Talon, or I will rip it off after I am done." Her flail waving throughout the air as she screamed. Needless to say Talon was sinking into the couch.

Back at the match Kayle said "Silver, get down." and she tackled him into a bush to avoid an arrow fired from Ashe, that he could have easily dodged himself. They landed with Kayle on top and she purred "Oh anxious are we, well you're gonna have to wait." And she picked him up as she groped and molested him for the umpteenth time. Then he got a godsend, Graves had pinged to have Silver help him in the bottom lane.

He tried not to leap for joy as he ran as fast as he could to the bottom lane, only to find that the problem was taken care of then it was back to Top lane. When he arrived Kayle rushed to him and enveloped him into a crushing hug and said "Don't you ever leave me like that again," Then her tone got sinister and dark as she then hissed in his ear "or I will make sure that those extra pots and beads will be useless, you hear me?"

Silver tried not to cry as he nodded and Kayle smiled and hit him on the ass as he walked back into the lane. The match lasted for an hour and a half. An hour and a half of Kayle feeling him up, an hour and a half of Kayle suggesting things to him that only made him shudder as he hoped the match could continue for the rest of the 11 hours until she was normal, an hour and a half of being sexually assaulted and hoping that he could just run away. Finally when the Match was over Kayle huffed in annoyance, she was very annoyed and frustrated that the match took so long. It showed as she grabbed Silver's shoulder making sure he couldn't squirm away. "Don't even think of running or else you won't even see tomorrow without the need of traction equipment and life support."

Silver nodded as they were flashed to the locker rooms, "Wait here." Kayle said firmly and planted him into a chair as she went to change. He felt his pocket buzz and pulled out his phone and saw that he got text from Morganna 'Hey just wanted to let you know I accidently mixed in a little tiny aggression potion that should be kicking in now, and I mixed it wrong the potion will last for 2 days, so batten down the hatches.'

Silver almost cried when he saw the text until he felt someone hug him, he looked up to see Kayle, she was dressed in tight shorts that didn't even cover her thighs, she also had a tight shirt that showed way too much cleavage. She had a hard look as she saw the phone and put her hand out. Silver looked and was about to refuse until Kayle raised an eyebrow, he gave her the phone. She took the phone and opened the text screen and texted to his friends "Hey busy for a few hours so I can't talk to anyone." And she turned off the phone and removed the battery. She then deposited said battery into her bosom and grabbed Silver by his shirt.

"You weren't thinking of escaping were you?" Kayle semi growled at him her eyes lustful as ever. Silver shook his head as he put up his hands "I don't believe you, empty your pockets." When he didn't Kayle did for him and pulled out all the pots and beads he got "You don't deserve these if your gonna lie to me Silver." And she deposited them into her locker. He tried to get by her but she held him and smiled at him. Then she hit him in the face knocking him out.

When Silver woke up he was back in Kayle's room, which she had fixed with her magic, and she was on the bed next to him just watching him, he tried to reach for any of his powers but found that Kayle placed magic over him, he had no abilities, he was for all sakes human. Other than the increased stamina, strength, and other physical stuff the experiment gave him, just no shapeshifting.

"Oh good your awake," Kayle said and he found that they were in her bed the covers pulled over them "well we can get started, and since I am a nice girl I will start off small." And she pulled the blankets over them as she moved closer to him. He felt her arms wrap around him as she rested her head on his chest, she had removed her wing's with magic so that they would not get in the way, she just sat there cuddled Silver as he sat there and soon he fell asleep. Kayle saw this and just snuggled into him, she too fell asleep.

In the morning the two woke up and Silver tried to move when he was grabbed by Kayle and pulled back into the bed "Ok well you had your rest time for my excitement."

"But Kayle I have uhhhh," Silver racked his brain for something then said "matches, yeah I have matches today."

"Actually since you were called early they made magic clones for you, you have the entire day off to spend with me." Kayle said as she made sure he could not get away.

"Ok, uhhh what would Vi say she is like a sister to us." Silver said, not knowing at the moment Vi was passed out on the couch drunk after playing poker with Talon, Morganna, and Cait.

"I think she won't mind much." Kayle said as she lifted her shirt off. Then came Silver's shirt as she slid back into the covers and took off her bra. She pressed up against Silver and he tried to squirm away, it wasn't like he didn't want to he just didn't want to while she was on a Lust potion.

As Silver squirmed Kayle grew angry and forced him to stay still as she inhaled his scent and moved even closer the heat coming from them making her start to sweat. "I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE, COME HERE SILVER." And Kayle yanked the rest of their clothes off and jumped him. Silver screams were heard as Kayle attacked him for the rest of the day.

After Kayle was finally done she slid off of Silver and then moved to him. "I needed that, thanks Silver." when he didn't respond Kayle turned "Silver?"

Silver just sat there shaking while she held him. His eyes were wide as he felt nothing but pain and exhaustion from the entire 24 hours. In that time she gave him no rest or relaxation. "never again." Silver said as he just shivered.

"Awwww are you cold." Kayle said and she moved in to hug him. He tried to resist but she was having none of it. She forced him into the covers as she hugged and cuddled him. He laid in the bed and curled into a ball after being raped and wanted to sleep. But Kayle had other thoughts "Hey Silver we don't smell so good, maybe we should take a shower."

Silver bolted, or at least tried to but Kayle was quicker and grabbed him. She hefted him over her shoulder as she walked to the bathroom. "No I don't wanna, no, no." Kayle then threw him in as she heated the shower and walked in after him with a smile on her face. Silver slid to the ground and put his arms up when Kayle took a step back.

"Where am I, what happened?" Kayle said and she looked down at Silver and saw what she had done for him. Silver looked hopeful and Kayle smiled "Nope sorry, your mine Silver." And she jumped him in the shower until there was no more warm water, after drying them off she went back to the bed. She threw the exhausted Silver on the bed and crawled ontop of him. "So Silver are you starting to see how this relationship is going to work."

"Relationship?" Silver asked "I thought that this was just a lust potion mixed with an aggression potion?"

Kayle giggled "Well kinda but I have to like the guy don't I, or the effects don't work. Even after today I still like you Silver, I just needed some release. And god were you the perfect outlet."

"Oh ok." Silver said "So what now?"

"Well after the potion wears off then you and I could go our seperate ways, but anytime Morganna would want a laugh then she could just call me up and boom same situation, or it could be another girl, like how about sejuani, or Leblanc, Katarina, anyone really you never know." Silver paled at the thoughts of any of them wanting to attack him. "Or you could settle with me and give it a whirl, you wouldn't have this happen all the time."

"Done." Silver said not wanting anything else to happen.

Kayle smiled and huddled up to him and said "Good, well then we should sleep. You have matches tomorrow and a date with Morganna."

"Huh?" Silver said.

"Oh it's just a thing we do, if she was going out then the guy would treat me with a date to prove that they are good enough, or I would rip their head off." Kayle told him "It's the same thing here except she would utterly vaporize you molecule by molecule, or show you the tape of all that we have done." And Kayle fell asleep as she clutched Silver in a death hug his head resting on he chest as she curled up around him. And the two went to sleep.

**Hope you guys liked the chapter, sorry I didn't go into detail I will let you do that for yourselves if you want to. I will still try to keep with this lighthearted tone in this story but it will still have some serious background to it. Randomthoughts96 out**


End file.
